


Welcome Home Soldier

by Isabelle_Masen



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Language, Explicit Medical Situations, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Masen/pseuds/Isabelle_Masen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Summary:</p>
<p>Edward is a handsome, well trained military man. When he returns home after eleven years of being away with a huge surprise what will happen? Will his family be supportive? What happens when he meets the beautiful Bella?</p>
<p>Bella is a beautiful, family orientated, educated woman. She has everything going for her, she has her own business, and one person who she absolutely adores. What happens when she meets Edward? They both come with baggage. Will they put aside their issues? Will they be accepting of each other's baggage? What happens when some unforeseen issues tries to tear them apart?</p>
<p>Only time will tell the future for these wayward souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full Summary:
> 
> Edward is a handsome, well trained military man. When he returns home after eleven years of being away with a huge surprise what will happen? Will his family be supportive? What happens when he meets the beautiful Bella?
> 
> Bella is a beautiful, family orientated, educated woman. She has everything going for her, she has her own business, and one person who she absolutely adores. What happens when she meets Edward? They both come with baggage. Will they put aside their issues? Will they be accepting of each other's baggage? What happens when some unforeseen issues tries to tear them apart?
> 
> Only time will tell the future for these wayward souls.

Chapter 1: Home

After eleven years serving in the Army, I was going home to Savannah, Georgia. Three tours of being deployed in Iraq, I'd had enough. This time though I had been injured, earning me a medical discharge. Now, I get to see my family, I miss my mother Esme, my father Carlisle, and my twin sister Alice. Watching buildings getting blown up, seeing friends get shot, watching while children leaned over their dead parents' bodies. The saddest thing I ever saw was a newborn lying alone in the middle of the road still alive. When I saw the baby, I hurried to get him out of the road, I wanted to get him to a safe place.

The captain's voice came out of the intercom, pulling me out of my thoughts, "Ladies and Gentleman, we will be landing in ten minutes. Please put your tray tables up, put your seats in the upright position, and buckle your seat belts. Thank you for flying with us, enjoy your stay." I turned my head to the side to check on the sleeping baby, all the women around me kept staring at me. Once the plane landed, I unbuckled my seat belt, lifting the slumbering child, and grabbed my carry-on. After making my way through the aisle, I exited the plane and headed for the gate.

The first thing I saw was my family. Considering their age they still looked young and vital. My dad a man who stood six feet six inches, brown hair, green eyes, an Army man, then twenty when they meet, now fifty and retired. He fell in love with the woman five feet seven inches, blond haired, blue eyed beauty in college when she studied to be a teacher, then nineteen, now forty-nine years old, he still adored her. Alice stood with a man a little bit shorter than me, maybe about six feet, with short brown hair, and appeared to be a good four or five years older than her. I assumed he was her husband Jasper. Even though we were twins we weren't that similar. I towered over her five foot five inch sleek stature by a full foot standing six feet five inches. Where she had blue eyes just like my mama, I had green like our dad's.

Mama spotted me first, bursting into tears, she ran towards me, slowing down when she saw the baby carrier in my hand. I set the carrier down at my feet so my mama could hug me.

"My baby's finally home. Oh, sweetie, I missed you so much," mama twittered, throwing her arms around me.

"Mama, I missed you, too," I breathed into her ear, hugging her tightly. Gazing up, I saw my father walking up behind her along with Alice and Jasper. Mama relinquished me and allowed my dad to pull me into a hug.

"Welcome home, son. I am so proud of you!" my dad exclaimed, pulling away. No sooner had we released each other, Alice started squealing, I turned to shut her up so she didn't wake Aiden, but she jumped in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. She had one hell of a grip that's for sure. She let go after a few minutes as I sat her back down.

"Look at you! My brother looking all fine in an Army uniform. I bet there were girls swooning over you on the plane," Alice squealed. "I want you to meet my husband Jasper Whitlock, Jasper my brother Edward." I laughed, shaking Jasper's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper. I hope you've been taking care of my baby sister?" I clipped, giving him the death stare.

"Yes, sir, I have. She talks about you all the time. She made sure to jam it into my brain you would kill me if I hurt her," Jasper stammered.

"Good, because I will kill you if you hurt her, understood?" I jabbed, he just simply nodded his head.

"Alright, let's go home, I've been away far too long," I uttered with a smile as I picked up the baby carrier, we all walked out of the airport and to the car.

The drive to my parents' house was anything but quiet. Alice kept bugging Aiden trying to get him to smile, after a while he just started fussing. We made it back to my parents' in a little over an hour. When we pulled up I quickly got out of the SUV, unbuckled Aiden's car seat, and grabbed the diaper bag. My dad picked up my luggage in one hand as I made my way to the front door. When my mama got it open I wasted no time trotting up the stairs to my room for the next couple of weeks. Sitting Aiden down on the bed I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I decided just to leave him in his seat not wanting wake up.

My parents were a little skeptical of my ability to take care of him since I knew next to nothing about raising a child, but they were willing to help as much as they could. I shook my head to clear my thoughts; I started to stow away Aiden's things when I remembered that I was almost out of formula. I stopped stowing, grasped Aiden's car seat, the diaper bag, and started for the kitchen to get my dad's car keys.

"Hey, Mama, I'm going to the grocery store. I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm taking Aiden with me. Do you need anything?" I questioned, walking into the kitchen where she sat talking to dad.

"No, I don't think so, sweetie." We smiled at each other." Dad, can I borrow your car? I realized upstairs that I didn't stop to get Aiden's formula. Tomorrow I'm going to the car dealership to buy a new car. I'm also going to make an appointment with a realtor to look at some houses," I promised.

"Sure, just don't mess up my baby. Take your time before you start looking for a house, son. You can stay here as long as you need." He waved me off.

"I won't, Dad. I know, but Aiden and I need our own space. I hope you two can understand that?" I interrogated.

"Sure, we understand, sweetie. I'll even go with you when you start looking," My mama chuckled.

"Thanks for understanding." I returned her smile, waving goodbye to them as I walked to the garage where my dad had his car. I opened the car door so I could buckle Aiden's car seat in. I glanced down at him, noticing he had his eyes open. I wiggled my eyebrows at him, in return he gave me a toothless smile, causing me to chuckle at his inquisitive face. After shutting the door and getting in on my side, I started the car and drove toward the super market.

We arrived at the market, Aiden had slipped off to sleep sometime during the ride, snuggled in his blue blanket. After parking, I grabbed a cart and made my way through the market. I walked over to the baby isle searching for his formula, I located it toward the end, Figuring while I was there I would get me some cereal for breakfast. I walked to that aisle and there stood one of the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her shoulder length brown hair flowing a little bit past her them. She had the most gorgeous hour glass figure and her legs, damn.

I started to look through the shelves pretending I didn't notice her and bumped into her cart.

"Oh, I am so sorry," her sweet voice apologized. My breathing hitched when I gazed up to meet her exceptional brown eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. It's my fault I wasn't paying attention and ran into your cart." My eyes drifted to the swell of her breasts. "My name is Edward Cullen and this is my son Aiden," I introduced myself shooting my eyes back up to meet hers. My god I felt like an idiot talking to her. I then caught the sound of the most adorable giggle, thinking it was the Aiden I peeked over at him but didn't see him laughing. I glanced back toward the woman and just happened to see the most adorable little girl laughing.

"My name is Bella Swan, and this is my daughter Emma." She smiled, I returned hers and then at her daughter, who was identical to her, with brown eyes and sweetheart shaped face.

"Mommy, can I swee da baby, pwease? I wanna lil broder mommy." I caught her daughter Emma say. Bella looked at me for approval and I nodded my head, moving the cart so that the car seat was visible to Emma.

"Wow! He weally lil. What happen to him han, it all crached up?" The little girl asked. Looking into my eyes as if to try and find the answer. I peered at her mother and she was asking me the same thing.

"I'm not really sure, sweetie, I found him in an orphanage in Iraq, and just fell in love with him."

"Well, he is a lucky little boy to have the opportunity to be out of there. He is going to be a little heart breaker," Bella said smiling "It was nice meeting you, but it's time for Emma's dinner and bedtime." Bella finished.

"Maybe I will see you around," I stammered as she walked off.

"I would like that, Edward." She turned to face me and smiled her gorgeous smile. I saw Emma wave, and I waved right back at her. I turned to get the rest of the groceries I needed and went home.

As soon as I got home, my mom took a hold of Aiden while I put the groceries away and warmed him up some baby formula for dinner. After he was fed, I got him ready for bed and laid him down for the night. Grabbing a shower, a flashback bowled me over, clutching my chest I gasped for air. These were nothing new, but every time they caught me off guard. The sound of the water slipped away to be replaced by the sounds of the children screaming after a car-bomb detonated in a white van near the orphanage. Charging toward it the sight of the mangled bodies strewn in the road some were older, some were children, and others were too distorted to even tell disgusted me. I came to an abrupt halt just before the corpses, sucking in a deep breath, tugging at my hair, covering my mouth trying to swallow back the bile creeping up in my throat, wondering why something like this is happening. These people were innocent, damn it! What did they do to deserve this?

All of a sudden I was jerked back into reality by the hungry shrill of my son, I quickly finished my shower, turned off the water, and grabbed my towel. I slipped on my old basketball shorts and hurried into my room to pick up Aiden. As I cradled him in my arms, I felt that he was soaked so I went over to the dresser, grabbed a diaper, laid him down on the bed, and changed him. He calmed a little bit, but not enough, I padded out of the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where I hurried to make his bedtime bottle. Once done, I put the nipple to his mouth. I watched as he suckled the bottle and I couldn't help but be in awe at how someone this little drinks so much. I pulled the bottle from his mouth and brought him to my shoulder so he could burp. I patted his back for about a minute before he did. I cradled him again and let him finish his bottle. When he was done I rinsed it and loaded it into the dishwasher. We made it back up the stairs where I laid him down in bed with him on my chest. I watched as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. I laid there for a good while before I moved him so I knew he was asleep. Once I laid him down in his bassinet I got back in my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters S.M. does. I do, however, own this story and this plot.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy the update!

Chapter 2: Car Dealerships and the Realtor

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock going off, I opened my eyes, looked at the clock flashing seven am. I slammed my hand down to turn it off before it woke up Aiden but I was a little too late he just started crying. Great, there goes my morning shower. I threw the covers off, swung my legs over the side, stretched, and walked over to pick him up. I slipped my hands under his little body, lifted him up, and cuddled him to my chest to sooth his crying. He wasn't that wet so I just by pasted changing him right now and headed for the kitchen to feed him. I made it to the kitchen in record time and spotted my mama standing over the stove cooking breakfast.

"Mornin' mama. How'd you sleep?" I asked giving her a smile.

"I slept real well. How about you? Did Aiden wake up any?" She asked returning the smile.

"I slept well, he didn't wake up at all. Where's dad?" I asked wondering.

"Upstairs taking a shower," she replied.

"Cool. So, did you want to go with me to look for a car and houses? I know I need to call a realtor to make an appointment. Maybe, they will have an opening so I don't have to wait. I really need to get my own place. Sorry mama," I said apologetically.

"Don't you say sorry, you have every right to want your own home. If, you want me too I can. Maybe, your dad will want to go. We both know he has nothing better to do today anyway." She chirped.

"Yeah, I'll go. I don't have anything today." My dad summered out as he entered the kitchen.

"Great. Let me feed this little man, get ready, and we can go. Mama do you think you can call and make an appointment for me?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, just let me finish up here. Did you want breakfast?" She asked in a wondering tone.

"Nah, I'm good." I replied. I reached in the cabinet to grab a bottle and the formula. I measured out the correct amount with my free arm and shook it up. He let out a little wail when he seen the bottle but quit when the nipple touched his lips. I made my way over toward one of the barstools to sit while he ate. When he was half way done I took the bottle from him, settled him on my shoulder, and tapped his back so he would burp. After he done that I settled him on my arm again and let him finish his breakfast. When he was done I rinsed it out and sat it in the dishwasher. I made my way out the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my room. I laid Aiden down on my bed with pillows surrounding him so he wouldn't roll off. I grabbed me a pair of khaki shorts, underwear, and socks from my dresser, a blue polo, and my shoes from my closet. I laid them out on the bed, stripped of my pajamas, and dressed for the day. When I finished I walked over to where I had Aiden's stuff stowed, I picked him out a pair of baby khakis, a green polo, diaper, and socks. I walked back over to the bed, removed the pillows around him, and got him changed and dressed right fast.

I made sure everything I needed for the day was in the diaper bag, I was a little low on diapers, so I added some more. I noticed that I needed another outfit just in case so I grabbed a few onesies, and put them in the bag. I made sure that I had formula and bottles. I put Aiden in his car seat, grabbed my wallet, the diaper bag, and him. I made my way back downstairs toward the living room where my parents were waiting.

"All set?" Mama quizzed.

"Yeah, I think so." I breathed out.

"Alright, then let's go. I'm driving." Dad replied.

We made our way out the front door toward my mama's car. Her car was the biggest. She had a black 2008 Chevrolet Equinox. I strapped Aiden into the backseat, closed the door, and made my way up front. Mama was already in on the other side. After, we were all in dad backed out of their driveway, into the street. We made our way onto highway seventeen toward I-95. I didn't want to go to the dealers here in Savannah, I wanted to go to the one in Rincon. Fuller Chevrolet is where I wanted to go, they always had the best selections. We were quiet the drive there listening to Aiden play with the toys hanging from his seat. We got off the interstate, made our way onto highway twenty-one, and through Pooler. Traffic wasn't that bad so it only took a few minutes to get through Pooler. We passed a subdivision called 'Rice Hope' I thought about looking through there after I found a car.

"Oh, I called a realtor and we've got an appointment at three o'clock to look at some houses. They still had your loan approval on file, she said she was going to run it again to see if you could get more." My mama said from the back seat.

"That sounds good. Dad, can you stop by the bank for me. There's a Bank of America right down the road. I need to get some money for a down payment on the car." I said fast.

"Yeah, sure," He replied without delay.

He made our way past the dealership toward the bank. As, we pulled in I stepped out the car and headed inside. I could have used the ATM but I need more than what it would dispense. This is a time where I'm glad my wallet will hold up to a couple grand. I waited in line for a few minutes before a teller was free.

"Hi, welcome to Bank of America. How may I help you today?" She asked with a smile.

"I would like to make a withdrawal please. I want to take it from my savings." I replied.

"Sure. Just swipe your debit card for me." She said.

I swiped it and put in the amount I needed. Four thousand should be enough if not then I can always get more. She counted it out and put it in an envelope for me. She slid it across the counter along with my transaction receipt and balance information.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" She asked.

"No." I replied as I walked off. I made a mental note to switch banks. This bank sucks when it comes to security. They are supposed to ask for identification when making a transaction that big.

I made my way back to the car. I got in and we made our way back to the dealership. Rincon wasn't that big so it only took about five minutes if that. After, we pulled in dad found a parking space off to the side. I got out, opened the door for my mama, walked over to get Aiden out, and grabbed the diaper bag. I saw that my dad had already found a sales person for me.

"Hi, Welcome to Fuller Chevrolet. How may I help you?" He asked.

"I am looking for a new car. I just got back from Iraq yesterday and I need something fast." I replied.

"Alright, well my name is Tim. Is there anything in particular you are looking for? Big, small, fast, kid-friendly?" He asked.

"I'm Edward. This is my mama Esme, my dad Carlisle, and my son Aiden. I would prefer big, fast, and kid-friendly. But not a minivan, maybe a truck or SUV," I replied knowingly.

"Okay. Let's go inside and run your credit that way we can look at something in your price range. Do you have a down payment?" He asked.

"Yes, I do." I replied as we made our way inside. We walked over to a desk where I gave him my information. When he seen my score he was speechless. I knew my score was pretty high so I didn't have to worry about that.

"Well, it seems you can get a new car instead of used. So, let's go take a look at some cars for you." Tim said.

I picked Aiden's carrier and followed Tim out the door. He showed us several different vehicles but none of them screamed Edward. We were walking toward another SUV when we walked passed this Black 2012 Chevrolet Silverado 1500. I quickly got Tim's attention.

"Tim. How about this truck? Can I look inside?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said. He walked over to the driver side and opened the door for me. I handed Aiden to my mama while I climbed in to take a look. It had leather seats, OnStar a huge plus, it had tons of room inside, the radio was amazing, everything looked awesome. What sold me was there were no miles on it. I quickly got out and turned to talk to Tim.

"Tim, I think we just found it. I want this truck. Can we go start the paperwork?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't you want to know how much it is first?" He asked.

"Nope, I know I can afford it and I want it." I said to him.

"Well, alright then." He said. I grabbed Aiden from my mama and followed Tim inside toward his desk. Once we reached his desk I sat down in the closest one while my parents sat in the other two. He quickly got to work getting the paperwork ready, calling the finance company, and me calling my insurance agent. After signing all the paperwork, getting the insurance, and setting up the payment plans we were finally done.

"Here are you keys Edward. I hope you enjoy your new truck. If, you have any problems please don't hesitate to call us." Tim said.

"Thanks. I sure will call if I need anything." I said.

I walked with my parents to my mama's car to get the rest of mine and Aiden's things to transfer them to my truck. After, I finished doing that I buckled Aiden in and told my parents I would meet them at the Huddle House to grab a quick bite. Being that it was only eleven and we didn't have to be back in Savannah until three to meet the realtor. I buckled Aiden in, shut the door, and climbed into my seat. I put the key in the ignition, turned on the truck, put on my ray-bans, and drove out of the dealership. I went across the street to the Huddle House and parked beside my parents.

As I got Aiden out he became a little bit fussy because he hasn't ate in a few hours. I quickly made my way in and over to my parents. My dad took Aiden from me while I got his bottle ready to go.

"So, Edward are you looking forward to looking at the houses?" My mama asked me.

"Yeah, I am. It will be great to finally have my own place again. No offense to ya'll." I said looking at my dad. I quickly finished making Aiden's bottle and took him from my dad just as the waitress made her way over.

"Hi, welcome to the Huddle House what can I get you?" She asked looking straight at me.

"I would like a Pepsi." I said.

"Both of us will take sweet tea." My dad said. She wrote that down and headed to get our drinks. She came back a few minutes later with them.

"Are ya'll ready to order?" She asked.

"I'll have a huddle burger." I said to her. While my parents ordered I finished feeding Aiden and burping him. We sat around a chatted about different things while we waited for our food. Aiden fell asleep right before the waitress brought out our food. She distributed the food to the correct place and we quickly ate seeing that is was already almost one. We finished in no time. My dad settled the bill stating that it was their treat. We walked out and got in our respective cars and headed back toward Savannah to meet the realtor at The Landings.

We finally made it with minutes to spare. I pulled up to the guarded gate and told the security officer that my parents and I were here to meet with a realtor to look at a few houses. I gave her the address and told her my parents were right behind me. She gave me my pass and said that the realtor was already waiting at the first house. Once we made it passed security, we drove down the streets looking for the first house. Once I found it I parked on the street while my parents parked in the driveway behind the realtor. I got out and got Aiden from his seat. I decided to just carry him. The first house was a nice Victorian style with a wraparound porch. All in all the outside was nice it was just the big dog next door that had me a little worried. I pushed that out my mind as we made our way to the realtor.

"Hi. My name is Amanda I'll be showing you a few houses today. I'm guessing your Edward." She said pointing to me.

"Yes, ma'am. This is my son Aiden, my mama Esme, and my dad Carlisle." I said to her.

"It's nice to meet you." She said while shaking our hands. She turned and opened the door for us. My dad held it open for us. When we walked in I saw the kitchen off to the right, the living room to the left, and a hallway straight ahead. I can already tell I'm not going to like this house. I walked off and left the others to explore on my own. With every room I looked in I found something wrong. I had enough of it when I looked at the back yard. I found Amanda and my parents talking in the living room.

"Amanda, I really don't like this house. It just looks and feels so wrong. I'm sorry." I said to her.

"It's no problem at all. In fact there is one that I want to show you and I think you'll like it." She said. "In fact it's just a block down if you would like to walk." She said.

"Sure." My parents and I said at the same time. We made our way out the front door and down the drive way. We made a right turn and we walked and talked until we stopped at the most beautiful house. The house was a white two story, with a three car garage, and a very large front yard. We walked up the drive way and I was in awe. Once we stepped inside I knew this was the house. The foyer was done in a nice cream color, off to the side you had what looked to be a sitting room, and then a formal living room.

"This house is $899,000, four bedrooms, three full bathrooms, two half baths, 4500 sq. feet, scenic view is golf, two stories, three car garage, storage area, central heating and air, dining room, family room, fireplace, hardwood floors, laundry room, and an in-ground swimming pool." Amanda said while showing us some of the rooms. The kitchen was amazing stainless steel appliances, cherry cabinets, and a bar. I again left them and went exploring on my own. The master bedroom was huge, it was done in a grey color but it looked nice, the bathroom had a shower in one corner, and a huge tub on the other side. I walked to another room down the hall that would be Aiden's room which was already decorated for a baby. It was a soft blue with sea animals on the wall. I finished looking around in the upstairs and I made my way out back. The swimming pool was fenced in which was a good thing, the yard was nice and big, there was a place on the back porch for a grill and a small table, and another place off to the side of the yard for a play set. I made my way back inside and found them in the kitchen talking.

"Now, I love this house. I would like to put in an offer for the full asking price." I said to Amanda.

"Okay. I'll do that when I get back to the office and let you know what happens." She said. I just shook my head and followed her out. We had just made it to the end of the driveway when I noticed Bella standing in the yard right across the street.

"EDWARD!" I heard her yell.

"BELLA! HEY!" I yelled right back. I quickly made my way over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, looking at the house right across the street. I just put in an offer. I didn't know you lived here." I said.

"Yeah, we just moved in not too long ago." She said while pointing to Emma.

"Hey Edvard." Emma said.

"Hey Emma. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Can I swee da baby?" She asked. How could I say no to her? I handed Aiden to Bella and motioned to my knee which was in a brace.

"I can't bend down. So, you can show her. If, that's alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." Bella bent down so Emma could see a wide awake Aiden. Bella pulled the blanket that she had over toward her and laid Aiden down so Emma could play with him.

"Edward!" My dad yelled.

"Dad! What's up?" I asked.

"Hand me your keys and I'll bring you your truck." He said.

"Thanks dad. Oh, by the way Bella. These are my parents, Esme and Carlisle. Guys this is Bella. We met yesterday at the market." I said to them.

"Bella, it's nice to meet you." My mama said. I handed them my keys and they walked off.

"How's your day been so far?" Bella asked.

"Good. I went shopping for a new truck and a new house. Hopefully I will get said house." I said while pointing to it.

"Sounds fun, I know we just met and all but I hope you get the house too." She said as she blushed. I loved it when she done that. Wait what? Love? Before I could answer her my dad was parking my truck on the street and bringing me my keys.

"Here you go son. Bella it was nice meeting you. Edward you should bring Bella and her daughter by the house sometime soon." He said while walking off. I just looked at him baffled.

"I guess he really likes you. Even though he just met you." I said.

"Yeah, it would seem so." She said. Before I could answer her Aiden started to get fussy in which he was probably tired.

"It would seem that my son is getting tired and I really should be getting him home. It's getting kind of late." I told her.

"Yeah, your right it is." Bella said.

She picked Aiden up for me and handed him to me. I leaned down and gave Emma a kiss on her forehead. Bella walked with me toward my truck. Once we got there I put Aiden in his seat and shut the door.

"I would really like to see you again Bella." I said while touching her check.

"I would like that too." She said while leaning toward my hand. I casted my eyes to her lips and I seen hers do the same. I slowly leaned in toward her, I gently brushed my lips against hers. What started out as a sweet kiss turned into something else. Soon, her hands where tugging at me hair and my hands doing the same to hers. All to soon I broke away. We stared into each other's eyes until Emma started yelling for her.

"I meant what I said Bella. I would love to see you again. What do you say to dinner Saturday night?" I breathed in her ear.

"I would say I would love to." She whispered.

"I would also say I need your phone number." I whispered.

"I would say it's yours." She whispered again. We swapped phones and put in our numbers. Once we had our phones back I leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. Sweet and innocent this time.

"I'll call you tonight Bella. And I'll see you Saturday." I said.

"You better and you bet." She said. She turned around and started walking back toward her house when she turned around and waved. I waved back as I climbed in my truck and headed to my parents' house. As I was driving I couldn't get her out of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Was it good?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. All of that belongs to S.M. I do, however, own this story and this plot.

Chapter 3: The Date

I woke up this morning feeling giddy because tonight was our date! God I sound like a teenager. I rolled over to check the time and seen that it was a little after eight. I'm surprised Emma hasn't woken me up yet, normally she doesn't let me sleep past seven. I decided not to push my luck and got out of bed. I threw on my robe and headed toward her room. When I opened the door she was laying on her stomach watching Tinkerbell. I couldn't count how many times she has watched that damn movie.

"Emma, honey. Do you want some pancakes and sausage? Maybe some bacon?" I asked her trying breaking her trance on the movie.

"Pwease mama." She said not even tearing her eyes from the movie.

"Alright. I'll call you down when it's ready." I said as I made my way out shutting her door.

I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen thinking about our date tonight. I haven't been on a date since Emma's dad and that was over 3 years ago. I had just got my business up and running when he came into the store looking for a book for his mother's birthday. Ever since that day he came in asking me out until I finally gave in, we went out on a couple of dates before he asked me to be his girlfriend. Looking back on that day I couldn't help but wonder how stupid I was. We were together for 4 months before I slept with him. When I found out I was pregnant I found out he was married. After having it out with him, I moved out of my apartment, moved the store, and cut off all contact with him. When I had Emma I made sure to have his rights terminated and to this day he has no idea where I am. Thank god. If, I ever came across him it would be too soon. But I heard through the grape vine that he and his wife moved somewhere up north.

I shook my head to rid those thoughts, no matter who her father was I would always love Emma no matter what. I took everything I needed out the fridge and cabinets. I mixed the batter for the pancakes and got them started while I started the bacon and sausage. While I was making breakfast my mind wondering off remembering our phone call:

Flashback to phone call:

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella. It's Edward. How are you? Emma?"

"We're doing good. I just put her to bed a little while ago. How are you? Aiden?"

"The same. I just put him to bed. What do you say to a game of ten questions? Just to get to know each other a little better."

"I say you're on. But you get to start it out." I said getting comfortable on my bed.

"Alright. What's your favorite kind of music?" He laughed out.

"Country. I can't stand all that rap shit that you can't understand. I may listen to some pop every now and then but I mostly stick to country. What about you? What's your favorite kind of music?"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one. Country and classical but only classical if I'm in the mood for it."

"Classical? I would have never pegged you for that kind of music."

"Yeah, well what can I say I'm different from most guys."

"Who's your favorite country artist of all time?"

"Hmm..that's a tough one there. If, I had to say all time I would have to go with the king. George Strait. I mean he's got the most number one hits, nobody has as many as him."

"You are right on that one. I do love me some George Strait but he's not my favorite of all time."

"Alright, then who is your favorite?"

"Chuck Wicks."

"Who?"

"You've never heard of Chuck Wicks? What kind of person are you? He's only the sexiest man in country music..I mean he's sex on legs. I heard on kix96 that he was coming to town but the tickets were sold out, I guess a lot of people would love to see him this Saturday."

"I'm sorry. When we get off the phone I'll look him up I promise. This Saturday you say. Damn, that would have been the perfect date. Do you know where he is playing?"

"No, after I heard they were sold out I turned the station."

"Bummer. Maybe next time we can catch him. Alright, onward what's your favorite food?"

"Hmm…that's a hard one. I have tons. If, I had to choose I would say spaghetti and strawberry cheesecake. I can never choose between the two. What's yours?"

"Yuck, I hate spaghetti. The noodles look like worms and the sauce nasty. I've tried to eat it so many times but I never can. When my mama makes it I always have something different. Eww now I've got the chills." He laughed out.

"Seriously? I bet you would like mine."

"I'm sure yours is great but I ain't eatin it." He barked.

"I'll get you to eat it one day. What's your favorite food?"

"I would have to go with fried chicken with homemade mash-potatoes and corn. Yummy."

"Now, that does sound good." I yawned out.

"Bella, you sound tired. How about we call it a night?"

"Are you sure? We didn't finish our game."

"It's alright. There will be other times to finish."

"Only if you are sure."

"I am sure. I'm kinda beat myself."

"Alright, goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella. I'll see you Saturday at five."

"You bet."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I told him as we hung up.

I was brought out of my day dream by the sizzling of the bacon and sausage. About five minutes later breakfast was done.

"EMMA! TIME TO EAT! COME ON!" I yelled up the stairs. She didn't even answer but I heard her stomps coming down the stairs.

"Emma, be careful. I don't need to make another trip to the ER." I said to her as she rounded the corner. That's one thing about Emma she got my clumsiness and my looks. When I had her I was so relieved to see that she took after me instead of that asshole.

"Sowwy mama. I'll be caweful next time." She said stuffing her mouth.

"Emma, did you want to stay with grandma and granddaddy tonight while mama goes out with Edward?" I asked her.

"Edvard? He's coming hewe?" She stopped eating to gaze at me.

"Yes, baby. He's coming to pick me up. We are going out tonight on a date. Did you want to stay with your grandparents?" I asked her again.

"Suwe. Can I go now?" She asked.

"You can or you can go with me to run some errands. Whichever you want." I told her.

"I go to gwanddaddys. Me want to fish." She said to me.

"Alright, then. Go get dressed and I'll call them." I said as she ran up the stairs to her room. I quickly rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. After, I finished with that I called my parents, even though they lived a little bit down the road in another gated community.

"Hey, mom. How are you and dad?" I asked my mom when she answered.

"We're good. Let me guess Emma wants to come over early and go fish? Did I hit it head on?" She asked.

"Yeah, you did. Is that alright? She doesn't want to go with me to run some errands." I said

"I thought so. Yeah, that's fine. You know your father would love to have a fishing partner for the day." She said.

"Okay, we'll be there shortly." I said to her as we hung up. After I made sure I had started the dishwasher and wiped down the counters. Once I made it to the landing of the stairs I walked over to Emma's room to make sure she had gotten dressed or at least attempted too. When I opened her door I was met with the sight of her sitting on one of her bean-bags looking at the tv, but she was dressed. In a sun dress no less. Oh well, at least it's something that matches.

"Emma, I'm going to go get dressed. When I'm done we can head over to see your grandparents okay." I said as started to walk away. I heard her grumble something so that was a sign that she wasn't really paying any attention. I should have known not to buy Tinkerbell but that girl was in love with Tinkerbell. Her whole room was nothing but Tinkerbell. I walked into my room, shut my door, and walked over to my closet. I searched for a shirt to wear. Once I located one I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, a bra, and jeans. I quickly undressed from my pajamas and pulled on my clothes. Once I deemed myself done, I slid on some flip-flops, grabbed my keys, purse, and headed to grab Emma.

"Emma, come on. It's time to go, turn off your TV, and slip on some shoes." I said to her when I walked into her room. She just nodded her head and grabbed her bag with some of her stuff. I checked it to make sure she had all her stuff to keep her entertained and she did. It wasn't that my parents didn't have stuff for her because they did it was just that most the stuff she liked was here. We made our way out to my baby, my brand new 2012 Chevy Cruze it drove like a dream. Emma opened her door and strapped herself in her car seat, I shut her door, climbed into the driver side, and turned on the car. The drive over to my parents' house was uneventful, luckily I had a bar-code on my car and I could by pass that long line on the visitor's side. I waved to the security guard as I drove on, we drove for a few more minutes before I pulled into my parents drive way. I opened my door and Emma's and we walked up to the door. I didn't even bother to knock I just walked right on in. I stayed and spoke with my parents for a few minutes before I left, it was eleven now and I needed to be home no later than two. Edward was due to pick me up at five.

I quickly drove from my parents' house to the book store to check on things, my assistant assured me that she could handle it for the day, but I just wanted to check on her. After I done that I went to the market to get some groceries we were getting kind of low. By the time I made it home and unloaded everything it was two thirty, I needed to hurry. I jumped in the shower, washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, shaved my legs, arm-pits, and I trimmed up my area, which hasn't seen any action besides a viberator in years. Once I finished up with that, I hurried to get out and dry off. I walked over to my mirror, styled my hair in curls, and put on my makeup. I walked over to my closet to grab the dress that I had chosen for tonight. It was a kinda greyish sweater dress paired with knee high boots, it was perfect for tonight, and the nights have been on the cool side lately with the transition to fall. I finished right at four fifty, no sooner than I hit the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. I checked myself in the mirror in the foyer before I opened the door, Edward was standing there in his sexiness. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a dark green polo. Damn he looked like sex on legs.

"Hey." I said breathless.

"Hey, yourself. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." I said to him as I turned to grab it off the table. As soon as I shut the door, his arm was wrapped around my waist, and he was leading me over to his truck. Once we reached it he opened the door for me but stopped me as I was fixing to climb in.

"I believe I forgot to do something." He said. Before I could answer him his lips were on mine. This kiss was innocent but still had fireworks. We broke away a few seconds later and he helped me climb in the truck. He shut my door and headed to his side.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him giving him a little pout.

"You will just have to wait and see. It's a surprise. Yes, I know you said you hated surprises but trust me you'll love this one. I promise." He told me and I believed him.

"So, how was your day yesterday?" I asked him.

"It was good. I got some good news, I got the house." He told me with a smile.

"Really? That's awesome. Now we'll be neighbors." I said returning his smile.

"Yeah, we will. I'm going to move in on Tuesday. What are you doing Monday? Would you like to go furniture shopping with me?" He asked.

"I would love to. But I'll have Emma. Her daycare is closed on Tuesday for some kind of state meeting." I said.

"That's fine. I'll have Aiden anyway. We can take Emma to the park when we are done." He said looking at me.

"Yeah, we could." I said smiling.

"Bella, if you don't mind may I ask you a question?" He asked.

"You just did. But sure go ahead." I told him.

"Where's Emma's father? In all the times we've talked yesterday you never mentioned him." He said gazing at me. I turned my head to look out the window and I took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you if you tell me about Aiden." I said turning my head to look at him. He didn't answer her just shook his head, so I continued. "When I had just opened the book store, I had this guy Jared come in my store. He looked like he had never stepped foot in a book store before so I asked him if he needed help. He said yes and I asked him what he was looking for, he said that he was looking for a book for his mother for her birthday coming up. I asked him what she liked and he told me romance with some other type of genre I can't remember, so I pointed him to some books that she may like. He decided to get her a book by Nora Roberts. After, he had his book and I rung him up he left. But he returned the next day and he kept coming back asking me out. Finally, I gave in after him coming in for a straight week, we dated for about four months before I slept with him. After, out six month anniversary I fell ill, I figured it was just the flu so I went to the doctor to get some medicine. Come to find out I was pregnant. I called him right away and some woman answered his phone so I figured I had the wrong number so I hung up. He called me a little later on and I asked him if he could drop by, he showed up a few hours later. He then told me that he had something to tell me and I told him the same. So, we decided to just blurt it out at the same time because neither of us wanted to go first. I blurted out I was pregnant the same time he told me he was married. He then explained that things with his wife were on the rocks when he met me, hence the no wedding ring. Anyway, he said that they worked things out and wanted to give it another shot. I was so mad when he told me I told him that he should have been honest with me from the beginning instead of lying to me. He said he was sorry and that I was right. I told him that I was pregnant and that I would understand if he wanted to walk away. He told me that he never wanted kids so he wanted to walk away, I told him to do so and that my lawyer would be in touch with him for him to terminate his rights. He said our goodbyes and I called my lawyer. I had the papers sent to him the next day and he signed without a fight. After, that I moved somewhere else, changed my numbers, and moved the store to another location. The last I heard him and his wife moved somewhere up north and I could care less. As long as he's out of my life and Emma's he can go fuck himself." I told him while looking out the window. I hated talking about Jared, even if it were for only a little while.

"Wow, Bella. I'm sorry to hear that. But by judging the look on your face you don't want to hear that. So, I guess it's my turn to tell you about Aiden. It's better to just start from the beginning. I was eighteen when I joined the Army, I was right out of high school. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life I did know that I wanted to be a soldier and follow in my dad's footsteps. So, once I joined I hardly ever came back home. I served eleven years before I was medical discharged with a blown out knee. I spent a little while up north getting back on my feet. One, morning I was out walking around in Chicago when I walked past this orphanage. At the time I didn't think anything of it but then I heard the shrill cry of a baby coming from an alley right beside it. I turned down it and walked as fast as I could to get to the crying baby, I found Aiden laying on a piece of cardboard, he looked like he had been there for days. How he survived I don't know. I picked him up and hurried to the nearest police station. When I walked in I told the officer where I found Aiden and how I found him. He called CPS to come get Aiden, while we waited on them I answer some mandatory questions. When the lady from CPS got there she tried to take Aiden from me, but I had already got attached with him that I told her that I would like to adopt him. She looked at me like I was crazy of course but I didn't relent. She huffed and told me to come with her to the CPS office, so I did. I spoke with her and her supervisor, they asked me tons of questions, had me fill out paperwork from the ass, ran a background check, and everything else that comes with adopting a child. I called my lawyer and had him do the paperwork also. Within a week I had my son. I know it normally takes months and all but I had a clean background, I just got out of the military, I had money, and a stable place to live. While I got to take him home and out of state but there are still some things that need to be taken care of. Now, that I have my own home I've got to call the local CPS and let them know, that way they can surprise me with a visit. I've got to go through them for at least a year before I will legally have Aiden. But seeing that he had no name when I found him they went ahead and let me name him and give him my last name. So, that's my story." He said running his free hand through his hair.

"Wow, Edward. I don't think I know of any man that would do that, at least on their own free will." I said amazed.

"Yeah, well that's one thing you will learn about me. I'm not like other men and I can promise you I will never treat you like that dick Jared did." He said looking at me.

"I'm starting to see that Edward and I believe you." I said looking back at him. That ended that conversation for now, we had just made it to the park. Forsyth to be exact and it was packed. He followed a car in front of him as a security guard waved their wand directing you on where to park. I wonder what was going on tonight and what he had planned. I guess I'm fixing to find out. When he parked I reached for the handle but I was stopped midway by his voice.

"Bella, don't you dare open that door. I'm going to come around." He said or more like demanded.

"Yes, sir." I said as I saluted him or at least tried to. He just laughed and shook his head. He came around and opened my door and helped me down. When he shut the door he walked to open the tailgate.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm getting our stuff. Would you please grab the basket out the backseat and no peeking. I've got to get the stuff from back here." He motioned to the stuff lying in the bed. I just nodded my head and done as he asked while he got the stuff out the back. He threw out a huge duffel bag and a small cooler. He shut the tailgate and threw the duffle bag over his shoulder, grabbed the cooler, and my hand. He started leading me toward some gates with more security guards.

"Edward? Just what are we doing tonight?" I asked him in a wondering tone.

"Don't worry Bella you'll see." He said not giving me any hints. I just huffed and pouted. We walked over to one of the shorter lines and stood there for at least ten minutes before it was our turn. Edward handed the guard a ticket while another one searched our bags, once they said we were clear they pointed us to a spot on the grass right by a stage. Edward opened the duffel bag and pulled out a blanket and spread it out. He then pulled out a few throw pillows so we would be somewhat comfortable. Once he was done he put the basket on the blanket and sat the cooler beside the blanket on the grass. When we got settled he opened the basket and pulled out an assortment of food, that food being, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, strawberry cheesecake, and a thing of spaghetti.

"Aww, Edward. You didn't have to bring that. It's messy, I would have been just fine with something else." I told him honestly.

"Bella, it's alright. I wanted too. Now, eat up. We have something else happening in about twenty minutes. I tried to get us here sooner but with traffic we are lucky we get that long." He said as he poured our drinks.

"Okay." I said as I made us a plate making sure not to put any spaghetti on his. After, I finished we quickly ate so chatter wasn't really happening. Before I knew it we were done and putting away out dishes and throwing out the plates. Oh, the joy of paper. No sooner than we finished and got back to our blanket someone walked out onto the makeshift stage.

"How are ya'll doin tonight?" The speaker asked. Everyone just shouted out something. You really couldn't understand.

"Well, are ya'll ready for the show?" This time everyone shouted yes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome CHUCK WICKS!" He screamed. I froze. It was like I couldn't move. I slowly turned to Edward who was looking at me with a massive grin. I didn't even say anything I just screamed and jumped in his arms.

"Oh My God Edward! How did you find tickets?" I asked or well screamed.

"All it took was a few phone calls." He said smiling. I just shook my head and planted one straight on his lips. He kept it PG because of the eyes around. When we broke apart I turned in his arms.

"Ya'll ready to party?" Chuck said into the microphone.

"YEAH!" We all screamed. He just chuckled and started to play my second favorite song, 'All I Ever Wanted'.

Girl you got me goin' yeah I think you know it

Oh I’m ready for this ride

So come on take my hand 'cause only you

You understand how to kick this feelin' into

Drive all night with me sing our favorite songs to sleep

Under the stars on the hood of our car

It's all I ever wanted all I ever wanted was to

See you in the pale moon light just the way you look tonight

And maybe someday if love comes our way

We'll be walkin' in the meadow in the early spring

You'll be twirlin' in a sun dress wearin' my ring

Can you see it? Girl I believe that it's true

All I ever wanted all I ever really wanted was you

If life is what you make it here's my chance i'll take it

You know I wanna make you mine

I have this picture in my mind you were in it all the time

So baby hold on tight and

Drive all night with me sing our favorite songs to sleep

Under the stars on the hood of our car

It's all i ever wanted all i ever wanted was to

See you in the pale moon light just the way you look tonight

And maybe someday if love comes our way

We'll be walkin' in the meadow in the early spring

You'll be twirlin' in a sun dress wearin' my ring

Can you see it? Girl I believe that it's true

All i ever wanted all I ever really wanted was you

All I ever really wanted was to

See you in the pale moon light just the way you look tonight

And maybe someday if love comes our way

We'll be walkin' walking in the meadow in the early spring

You'll be twirlin' in a sun dress wearin' my ring

Can you see it? Girl I believe that it's true

All I ever wanted all I ever really wanted

All I ever wanted all i ever really wanted was you you

We swayed together through the whole song and starred into each other's eyes when he got to the last verse. We danced, laughed, and starred into each other's eyes for the next two songs, 'Stealing Cinderella' and 'Old School'. It's not that I didn't love those songs because I did my favorite one would be 'Hold That Thought'. It was sweet and romantic. He did a few cover songs but he finally ended the night with my favorite. Instead of swaying Edward and I danced to the music.

Close your eyes and picture this

Lying in bed in the candlelight

We start to kiss

Pulling your body in close to mine

Now picture us

That moment before we make love

Now hold that thought

Hold it right there

Let your mind keep running wild

Till I get there

Just imagine

Me loving on you all night long

When you see it, feel it

Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

I wish that I was already home

Cause girl I've been thinking about tonight

All day long

So why don't you lay back and fantasize

About me and you

And everything we're gonna do

And hold that thought

Hold it right there

Let your mind keep running wild

Till I get there

Just imagine

Me loving on you all night long

When you see it, feel it

Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

Just imagine

Me loving on you all night long

I can see it, feel it

Girl are you there yet

Now hold that thought

Now hold that thought

Cause girl I'm almost home

As the song started to end, Edward bent down to kissed me sweetly. All too soon it was over and it was time to go. We packed up our stuff and hurried to the truck so we could beat the traffic or at least try. Once we reached the truck he threw our stuff in the back and helped me inside. As soon as he got in we were off.

"Edward, I really had a great time tonight. Nobody has ever done that for me before." I said to him.

"Bella," he said as he reached for my hand which was lying in my lap, "you deserved every bit of tonight. I tried to get backstage passes but he wasn't doing that this time around." He said looking at me.

"Still, you went all out. That was the best first date I've ever had." I told him.

"Like I said Bella, you deserve it and much much more." He said. All too soon he pulled up to my house. We sat there for what felt like forever but I'm sure it was only a few minutes.

"Bel-" "Edw-" we said that the same time.

"You go first." He told me.

"Edward, I really like you and I mean really really like you, but I think we should take it slow." I said trying not to look at him. I felt his fingers lift up my chin.

"Bella, I really really like you too, and I agree with you. It's not that I'm not ready for a relationship because I am it's just that with Aiden, I have to think of him." He said looking into my eyes.

"I agree. I'm ready for a relationship but I have to think of Emma just like you do Aiden." I said.

"I can see this going somewhere Bella, I really do. I want you to be my girlfriend but I want to take it slow. We both have kids to think about." He said.

"I agree Edward. I would love to be your girlfriend but we have to take this slow. I'm not ready for anything beyond kissing." I told him honestly.

"Bella, I understand. I may be a man but I'm not ready for that either." He said to me.

"Okay," I whispered, "I believe you." He gently kissed my lips before getting out to open my door. He held out his hand to help me down, once I was firmly on the ground he shut the door and walked me to my door.

"I really did have a great time." I said again.

"I did too Bella." He said gazing into my eyes. We didn't talk after that because he kissed me. It was sweet and intense. I brought my hands to play with the hair at the nape of his neck while he ran his hands up and down my back. All too soon he broke away.

"Slow. Remember?"

"Slow." I repeated. He gave me one final kiss.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward. Text me when you get home." I said as he let go of me to start walking to his truck.

"You bet." He said. I unlocked my door and waved bye. When, I shut the door I started squealing like a teenager and ran up to my room to change. I slipped off my shoes, dress, and bra and put on my night clothes. They weren't anything special just a pair of hearted pants and a shirt covered in them. They were comfy. Once I was settled and plugged my phone up it beeped with a text.

Made it home safe. Sweet dreams beautiful – E

I'm glad you made it. Sweet dreams handsome – B

I then fell asleep dreaming of a green eyed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Links to songs: 
> 
> Chuck Wick songs:
> 
>  
> 
> All I Ever Wanted: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFxSA1n3YNw
> 
> Stealing Cinderella: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KHAaRxyuQk
> 
> Old School: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kb9Vc4rvThk
> 
> Hold That Thought: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9UukiyDg7c


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. All of that belongs to S.M. I do, however, own this story and this plot.

Chapter 4: Shopping

"Son of a bitch, motherfucker, shit!" I yell in pain stepping out the shower and stubbing my toe on Aiden's tub. You would think one of those wouldn't hurt, but boy was I wrong. I reach down and rub my toe to get some relief from the pain. After, I was satisfied with the diminishing pain levels, I finished drying off, wrapped the towel around my waist, and went over to the sink to shave. I shaved in record time and hurried into my room to dress before Aiden woke. I chose a green polo Wranglers, boxers and socks. I quickly dress and pull on my Georgia boots. As soon as I deemed myself presentable, Aiden woke up. I cradled him to my chest, instantly calming him down. I laid him down on the changing table so I could change his diaper. I undone his onesie and made quick work of changing the smelly diaper. Once he had a fresh diaper I took him downstairs for breakfast. I didn't bother dressing him, knowing I would have to change him after he ate anyway. I made quick work getting his bottle ready. For a six month old baby he had quite the appetite. My mom came in right when I started to burp him.

"Good morning." She sounds cheery.

"Mornin' mama. How are ya?" I asked.

"I'm good. Your dad and I are going out with one of his army buddies and his wife. What are you doing today?"

"We are going shopping. I'm going to ask Bella if she and Emma want to tag along."

"That sounds fun. Are you sure you don't want our help with painting? You know your sister and Jasper would love to help."

"I'm sure. Yeah, I know they would but they are already helping move stuff in. Plus, I kinda want to do this with Bella. Even though we are taking it slow I still would love her help. Not to mention she has a kid, she knows what to buy and all that, whereas Alice doesn't know a darn thing about kids." I laughed out.

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. But still you need to spend some time with Alice soon. Promise me you will at least call her at some point."

"I promise to call her and ask her to lunch one day this week. But we will see each other on Tuesday." I whined out. Before she could say something Aiden let out a small cry and I realized I still had him on my shoulder. I quickly righted him in my arms and gave him more of his bottle.

"Don't you dare whine Edward Anthony. You hear me? You will call your sister at some point today or tomorrow. Understood?" She verbalized while pointing her finger at me.

"Crystal." I gulped out. I may have been in the army for eleven years and a tough SOB but I am for one scared of my mama and I'm not afraid to admit it. My dad chose that time to walk into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Edward." He said while walking over to the coffee pot.

"Mornin' dad. When are ya'll leavin'?"

"About an hour or so. "

"Okay. Well, ya'll have fun. I'm going to get him ready and call Bella. I'll see ya'll later on at dinner?"

"Sure will. Oh, why don't you invite Bella to dinner? We would love to meet her. I'll invite Alice and Jasper over." Mama replied excitedly.

"Mama, I don't even know if she will come. But I'll ask her." I said.

"Good. Honey, that means we need to be back in time so I can cook a bigger meal." Mama said to my dad.

"Okay, I'll be sure we are back by four or so. " He sighed out.

"That's settled. I'll see ya'll tonight then." I said as I walked out the kitchen. I made it to the second step when I realized I still had the empty bottle so I made my way back to the kitchen to rinse it out. When I walked in my parents were basically getting it on, on the kitchen counter.

"FUCK! MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL? DON'T YA'LL HAVE A DAMN ROOM?" I all but screamed out. They jumped apart like white on rice. My mama's hair was sticking up a little and her shirt was half way off. My dad on the other hand his hair was all over the place, his shirt was hanging off the curtain rod, and his pants...I can't even describe.

"I thought you were going upstairs?" Mama breathed out.

"I was until I realized I still had the bottle in my hand. I was gone for like, thirty seconds." I said disgusted.

"So?" my dad questioned.

"Whatever," I said dropping the bottle in the sink. "Just please take it to your room next time, so I don't walk in on this when I come down. Please?" I didn't even give them time to answer, I was already out the kitchen. I hightailed it outta there to my room. I think I need to bleach my eyes. I'll be so fucking happy when I move outta here.

I dressed Aiden in his baby wranglers and a blue polo. They didn't make the Georgia boots in his size so I just settled for putting some socks on his feet. When I finished dressing him I laid him down on the floor under one of his toys that played music when he slapped the animals. I made sure everything I needed was in the diaper bag: diapers; bottles; formula; bottle water; etc. I grabbed my wallet, keys, sunglasses, and the car seat. I also made sure to grab some old clothes so I wouldn't mess up these when painting. Just as I was fixing to pick up Aiden my phone rang. I checked the ID, it was Amanda, my realtor. I answered with a quick hello. She asked me to swing by her office and pick up the keys to the house. She said that I just had some paperwork to sign and it was mine. I thought everything happened too fast but she assured me because the family already moved out and I paid the full asking price, everything was fine. I agreed to meet her at her office within the hour. I ended the phone call and called Bella to see if she would go shopping with us.

"Hey Bella." I said happily when she answered the phone.

"Hey Edward. How are you?" She asked sounding out of breath.

"I'm alright. How are you? You sound out of breath?" I ask her, worried.

"Oh, I had to run to the phone. I was in the living room while my phone was in the kitchen. Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said sounding back to normal.

"It's alright, love. I was just wondering if you and Emma had plans today?" I asked hopefully.

"No, we planned to just stick around here." She replied.

"Oh, well do you think ya'll would want to come with me?" I asked.

"Depends on where."

"Shopping. I know I said wait until Monday but I figured that today would be better because I'm going to paint and the fumes need to be out before Aiden comes in the house." I said to her.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I need to get a few things for my house as well."

"Great. I'm glad you're coming, I could use some insight on how to decorate Aiden's room. I have no idea what I'm doing, I need someone that does. My parents are gone for the day, Alice doesn't have kids, and personally I don't want to shop with that Nazi." I laughed out.

"Alice? Sister? I didn't know you had a sister. What's she like? Married? Kids? Age?" she asked curiously.

"How about we talk about it when I pick you up?" I asked her.

"Sure. Sounds like a plan. Just be prepared." She warned, laughing.

"Sure will, love." I laughed out. I didn't catch it until it had slipped out. I just hope she doesn't catch it.

"See you in an hour Edward." She breathed out as she hung up the phone. Thank god. I pocketed my phone picked up Aiden. Once, I had him settled in his seat I high tailed it out of that house. The noises coming from my parents room is something I do not want to hear.

I turned on the truck, turned on kix 96, pulled out of the driveway, and headed toward Amanda's office on Abercorn. Halfway there one of my favorite songs came on the radio by Brantley Gilbert, Country Must Be Country Wide. I resisted the urge to turn it up, I didn't want to hurt Aiden's ears. Pulling up to Amanda's office, I quickly turned the truck off and got Aiden out the backseat. I walked in and went straight for her office, I didn't see a secretary so I guess it's alright to go back there. I located her office and knocked on her door. I heard a faint come in, so I opened the door.

"Ah, Edward. I'm glad you could make it." She said smiling while standing up.

"Thanks for calling. I thought for sure it would be a couple of weeks." I said shaking her hand.

"Normally, it would have been. But I sped up the process for you so you didn't have to wait." She said smiling.

"Thank you. The sooner I can move in the better." I laughed out.

"Well, you're free to move in whenever. Just sign these last few papers and you're all set." She said as she gestured to the papers on her desk. I sat Aiden down by the chair and signed the papers. When I was done I handed them to her and took the keys from her hand.

"Alright Edward, the house is all yours. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Same here. Have a wonderful day. Oh, can you put the closing papers in an envelope for me?" I asked.

"Sure, here you go. Call me if there is anything else you need."

"I sure will." I said as I was walking out the door. I quickly put Aiden in the truck and hurried to Bella's. My version of hurrying is doing five miles over the speed limit because of Aiden. Traffic wasn't that bad so I made it in record time. I pulled up to the gate and told them who I was. She asked if I had my closing papers on me so I handed them to her and she gave me the paperwork I needed to get a barcode. I filled it out and handed to her. She said to swing back by tomorrow and it would be ready. Bella's house wasn't that far from the gate so I made it in a little under five minutes. I parked on the street since we were leaving in a few minutes, I didn't even have to go to her door so I'm guessing she saw me pull up. I got out and helped her with Emma's car seat and buckled it in.

"Hello beautiful. How are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm doing just fine. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I'm with you." I said. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss and helped her into the truck. Soon we were on the road and the grilling began.

"So, Edward tell me about your sister. What's she like? Age? Married? Kids?" she fired at me.

"She's energetic, spoiled, a slight shopaholic, blunt, over honest, and she loves to help but she has a bad habit of over doing it. She's my age twenty-nine, we are twins, she is married to Jasper, and they have no kids." I said.

"Wow. Remind me to never get on her bad side. But I might because I hate shopping." She laughed out.

"Yeah, she will drag you. Trust me on that. What about you, siblings? Are they married? Kids? Age?" I fired at her.

"I have a brother Emmett. He is thirty, married to Rose who is twenty eight, two kids, Claire and Connor, they are six, he was discharged from the Army due to a shoulder injury. Rose, she is a preschool teacher and she is the one that watches Emma while I am at work. Speaking of that, are you going to go back to work?"

"Yes, I'm going back to work. I want to open my own business so I'm thinking of giving my buddy a call to see if he would like to do it with me. We served together and he was discharged right before me, I don't know the injury seeing as I was on a mission at the time. I know he lives around her somewhere so I'll see what I can do. But I'll have to find someone to watch Aiden when I do." I said to her.

"I'm sure Rose can do it. The center she works at had various ages. I'm sure she can pull some strings or something. I can talk to her for you if you want?"

"Yeah, that would be great." I said, our conversation ending seeing as we pulled into the mall parking lot. Ugh. I hated the mall but this is the only Sears here so I guess we will have to deal. I found a parking space not too far from the entrance and shut off the truck. I hurried out the truck so I could open Bella's door.

"Bella, do you want to share a stroller? I have a double one I bought because of all the stuff I carry when I go walking or jogging."

"Yeah, that's perfect." She said smiling. I got the stroller out the back of the truck, assembled it, and put the kids in their respective spots. I put the diaper bag in the bottom of it. Aiden started fussing a little bit so Bella took him out and held onto him while we walked through the double doors.

"Edvard, are we buying me stuff?" Emma asked while sucking her thumb.

"No honey. We are here to buy Aiden's stuff for his room. But if you're good you may get something." I said to her. She didn't answer she just nodded her head and turned her attention toward the front. Yeah, I'm pushing the stroller, Bella knows more about shopping for furniture than I do.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Bella asked.

"Let's go to the baby section. I don't know if I want to buy my furniture here or at Ashley's." I said to her.

"Baby section it is. What do you need?" She asked.

"A crib; changing table; armoire; chair; book shelf; lamps; curtains; bedding; and circle hanging things. I don't know what they are called." I said with a smile.

"Dang, you need the whole nine yards. Let's get started. First we will get the crib then everything else. It all needs to match anyway." She laughed out. I just shook my head and followed her lead. We looked at various cribs and we were just about to give up when she pointed out one that I liked.

"What about this set? It comes with this white crib and this matching changing table. The changing table will work wonders because of the two cabinets that open plus the two drawers. You can get a brown mat to put on top to go with the paint scheme you are doing." She said. I took what she said into consideration.

"I think you are right. Let's go with that set. Does it come with an armoire? Or do I need to get one separately?"

"Nope, it comes with that white one sitting over there." She said pointing to a white armoire with two openings and a drawer on the bottom. I was just about to answer her when Aiden started fussing.

"I bet he is hungry. Edward, do you mind making a bottle for him? I want to feed him."

"Sure love. Are you sure you don't want me to feed him? I'm used to doing it."

"No, I want to. Please?" She begged. I just nodded my head and starting making a bottle for him. Less than three minutes later he was going to town on that bottle.

"Now, that we have the crib, changing table, and armoire. Now, it's just the little things. Right?" I asked completely clueless.

"Yes, that's all," she laughed out, "have you decided where you're going to get your furniture?"

"I guess here, so we don't have to go all over the place looking."

"Okay. Let's finish up here and then get your furniture. We still need to go to Lowe's when we are finished here. I don't like their paint selection here, it totally sucks." She said as she was burping Aiden.

Damn, she looked sexy feeding my son. I was getting a hard on just looking at her. Ugh, I seriously need to rub one out or something.

"Lead the way," I said as I gestured with my hand, "Emma, do you want to get out and walk? Or I can carry you." I said to Emma who was looking bored. She just held up her arms gesturing for me to pick her up.

"Oh, Bella, we forgot to find a sales person." I laughed out.

"Oh, yeah, I knew we were forgetting something. Let's go find one." She laughed.

"Stay right here with the buggy and stroller and we will be right back." I made sure Emma was secure on my hip and went in search of someone. I was just about to give up when I came across a young woman putting up some diapers and I hurried to get her attention.

"Excuse me, miss." I said as I approached her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"My girlfriend and I were looking at baby furniture and we need to order a few pieces. Can you help us with that?" I asked.

"Yes sir, I can. Just let me grab my ordering gun and I'll be right with you."

"Thanks." I said as she had started to walk away. I made my way back to Bella who was talking to an older couple.

"Bella, I finally found someone." I said as loudly as I could without waking Emma who was asleep on my shoulder.

"Great. Edward, these are my parents Charlie and Renee. Mom, Dad, this is Edward, my boyfriend/neighbor. When did she fall asleep? She was just up."

"It's nice to meet ya'll Mr. and Mrs. Swan." I shook their hands before looking at Bella. "While we were talking to the sales lady, I didn't notice she was until I heard her soft snores."

"It's nice to meet you too Edward, please call us Charlie and Renee." Renee said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mom, are you sure you want to take her? I mean she is asleep after all." Bella whispered.

"Yes, Bella, we want to. Plus, if she is asleep there is no sense in her shopping," Renee explained then she turned to me, "we would also like to take this little man here while you two shop. They are both asleep and it will help the two of you out."

"I don't know Renee. I really don't like to leave Aiden." I sighed out.

"Please Edward, I promise you can call and harass us every five minutes if needed." She laughed out.

"Bella, what do you think?" I asked.

"She does have a point Edward. They are sleeping plus when we start painting there will be fumes. It's not good for either of them." She reasoned.

"Alright, if you don't mind." I relented.

"Thank you Edward." Charlie said for the first time.

"No problem. All his stuff is in the diaper bag and you can take the stroller with you. His car seat is attached in the back seeing as he is too small to be strapped in. If, you have any questions just call… or if something happens…" I said as I got Emma situated in the stroller and Bella done the same thing with Aiden. We kissed both kids on the forehead before they went with Bella's parents.

"Alright, just call us when you are on the way to get them. Okay?" Charlie said.

"Okay, and call us if you have any problems with either." I begged.

"We promise," Renee laughed, "you can tell you're a first time parent. Bella was the same way when Emma was his age, we had to beg her for hours just to let us take her. They will be fine, now finish shopping."

"We will. See ya'll in a few hours." Bella shouted as they walked off. I was just fixing to say something to Bella when the sales person came up.

"Excuse me? Julie sent me over to help you two." The man explained.

"Yes, we need to order some furniture from this section and another section. Can you help us with both or do we need to find someone over in the bedroom section?" I enquired.

"I can help you with both. I'll order this here and set it up for delivery while ya'll look in the other section. Now, which pieces did you need?" Dean asked. Yes, I looked at his name tag.

"We need that white crib set with the armoire and changing table." Bella said pointing to said set.

"Alright, why don't ya'll have a look in the other section and I'll get this together. I'll be over there in a few minutes along with some paperwork for the delivery process." Dean explained. We said okay and headed over to find me some furniture. We looked at a few sets before I found the one that I wanted. It was a dark finished queen sized bed along with the dresser and a night stand. I could see it fitting perfectly with my room.

"That's the one I want." I said to Bella pointing to it.

"I like that. A nice green color on the bedding will go great with that." She said.

"Yeah, you're right on that." I agreed.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I want to get that set right there." I said.

"Okay, just fill out this and I'll order that set for you."

"Edward, I'm going to go get the rest of the stuff for Aiden's room and your room. I already know what will go great and I think you will love it." She said kissing my check.

"Thanks love. I give you full rein on everything." I laughed out. She smiled and went on her merry way. Thirty minutes later I had finished with all the paperwork and got everything straight with the delivery set and I was off to find Bella. I found her waiting near the check out with two buggies filled to the brim with stuff.

"Damn, Bella. Did you take out the whole store?" I joked.

"No. Just half of it." She laughed out.

"Looks like it. Is this all for the rooms?" I asked.

"Yep. Now let's check out, lover boy," she said pulling on my shirt, "We still have to go to Lowes. Fuck it. We'll get the paint here. I don't feel like going there."

"You sure? Because we can go there." I told her.

"Yes, I'm positive. Just push one of these heavy things." She laughed out.

"You got it." I said as I grabbed one from her. We made our way to the paint section to find the paints for the rooms. On the way we found an abandoned buggy and grabbed it because we needed one for the paint. We looked at different samples before we decided on a green and brown paint for Aiden's room. The bedding that Bella had picked out went wonderful with the paint scheme. Now, finding mine was a bit harder because I wanted a beige color, it took ten minutes before I settled on one. Bella had wandered off to find some circle hanging things to hang from Aiden's ceiling and I had the paint orders filled. I ordered three gallons of each because I wanted to make sure we had enough paint. I didn't want to have to come back out and get more. While waiting on that to finish I picked up all the supplies we would need to paint both rooms and Bella finally found what she was looking for. We made it through the line without a hitch, except when Bella saw the total she almost had a cow. I assured her it was alright, I'd budgeted for this, and she finally relented. We loaded everything into the truck and headed back to the house. Traffic was light so it took about twenty minutes to get there. We unloaded everythingin the living room.

"I'm going to go change. Is it alright if I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to put the painting stuff in the room and get it ready." I said.

While Bella was changing into some old clothes I laid out the plastic to cover the floor and made sure to tape it to the baseboards, I also laid out the paint trays, rollers, brushes, tape, and stencils. I also went downstairs to turn on the in house radio, where I made sure it played in Aiden's room only, and I set it to kix 96 . I quickly went to the guest room so I could change into some old clothes too. Thank the lord I remembered to pack them this morning. By the time I was done Bella was in Aiden's room taping off the walls and moving to the beat of the music. It took all I had not to walk over to her and press myself against her backside. I took what little self-control I had and picked up the other roll of tape and started taping off the windows and ceiling. It didn't take us long before we had finished taping off the whole room. She had already finished taping the baseboards and the door by the time I was finished with the ceilings. All in all we have made good time so far.

"Edward, hon. Do you want to take a break or keep working?" She asked. Before I answered her, I thought about what she called me and I broke out in a smile. It was then I noted the look of horror on her face. I knew I needed to clear this up.

"Bella, love. It's alright. I don't mind you calling me 'hon'. In fact, I love it. There is no reason for your face to look like that. Alright?" I said as I walked over to her.

"Are you sure? I mean it just slipped out." She said, her voice wavering.

"I am more than sure. If you haven't noticed I've been calling you 'love' almost all day. I'm surprised you haven't called me out on it."

"I thought you knew. That's why I never said anything."

"No, I didn't. I just heard myself say it believe it or not. But to answer your question I want to keep working. But you can take a break if you want. I need to get at least a coat of this paint up, because we still have my room to do." I said to her.

"Alright. I'm going to go use the restroom and when I return I will start to paint. Do you think we can finish this today though? It sure is a lot."

"Yeah, we sure can. Go take care of your business. I'll be here." I said as she started to walk away.

That woman was trying to kill me and I don't think she even knew it. I shook my head and proceeded to pour the paint into the paint trays. When I was done, I attached a roller to an extension, rolled it in the paint, and starting painting one of the four walls. I was going to be painting two of the walls green whereas Bella was going to paint the other two in brown. I don't know what I would have done if Bella hadn't picked out these colors. I'm learning and I'm glad she's my teacher.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Bella return until she started singing. She was singing along with Jason Aldean, She's Country, to be more exact. I turned just to catch a glimpse of her and she was moving her hips to the beat as she painted. Ugh, she was trying to kill me. I had a major hard-on starting to form. Not good. She would be able to tell in these shorts. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I picked up one of the smaller paint brushes, dipped it into the paint, and slung it her way. She froze. She slowly started to turn around and when she did she had this look on her face that clearly said 'no the hell you didn't'. I could resist, I started laughing.

"You think this is funny Cullen?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I couldn't even answer her, I was laughing so hard. So, I just shook my head. She sat the roller down, grabbed another brush, dipped it in her paint, and slung it straight in my face.

"Who's laughing now?" she laughed out.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that." I didn't even give her the chance to respond. I just took up some paint and aimed for her. I guess it's a good thing I bought three gallons of each. I don't know how long we threw paint at each other but we were having fun laughing and chasing each other and covering ourselves. You would think we were two and not twenty-nine and twenty-five.

"You can run but I will always catch you, Bella!" I shouted out. Her response was sticking her tongue out like a five year old. I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist spinning her around in circles.

"Ahhh! Edward! Put me down!" She laughed out.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I breathed into her ear. Her laughs stopped instantly as she stared into my eyes. We were broken out of our trance by the shrill ring of her phone.

"I should get that. It could be my parents." She whispered out.

"Yeah, you should." I whispered out. We untangled our self and she went to answer her phone.

"Is it your parents?" I asked her.

"No, I don't think so. It says unknown caller," she said, "but I'm going to answer it. Hold on. Hello? Hello?" she said into the phone. I think she repeated 'hello' about five times before she hung up. "Wrong number I guess." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess so," I said, "you ready to get back to painting?" I asked.

"Yeah, we need to get this done." She said as she picked up her roller. I just nodded my head and got back to painting my wall. We painted nonstop for the next two hours just listening to the music. By that time we had already finished all the walls and were just waiting on the paint to dry before we added another coat.

We used the drying time to use the bathroom and get something to drink. When I got back to the room I had just laid down on the floor when I felt something rough and wet sliding down the side of my face. I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Bella running the paint brush from my forehead down my arm with a smile on her face.

"Oh you are so going to get it Swan." I gritted out.

"Pay back's a bitch Cullen." She laughed out as she started to stand up. That's when I noticed she had a little plastic cup full of paint.

"What do you plan on doing with that? Huh?" I asked in a wondering tone.

"Oh, this thing? It's just for me to dip my brush in. See?" She said as she dipped her brush in the cup.

"Sure. Whatever you say." I laughed out. While her attention was diverted somewhere I picked up the roller and rolled some paint all the way down her back to her legs. When she turned around I laughed at the look she wore on her face. It was a mixture of shock and humor. She didn't even answer she just walked over to me and poured that paint in the cup over my head. I had brown paint running everywhere on me. So, I did the only thing I could do without her catching on, I rubbed my face/head all over her. I got her face, neck and hair. I was a little scared to go anywhere else.

"Ahh, Edward. Stop! That tickles." She laughed out. That was when I heard it. You by Chris Young had just came on. I had heard that song on the radio the other day while I was packing up some of our stuff at my parents.

"Dance with me Bella? Please?" I pleaded.

"I can't dance." She squeaked out.

"It's all in the leading, you'll be able to dance with me. Please?" I asked again. She relented and soon I was twirling her around the room singing to her. I held her close to me as I sung the next verse to her.

No one gets me like when you kiss me

Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band

I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue

I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you

I heard her sigh into my ear when I finished the verse. I twirled her around some more before I started singing again as the song was coming to a close.

Girl if you ever get to guessing if I'm thinking about you

Just remember that

No one gets me like you when you kiss me

Girl you rock me harder than some downtown band

I thought I knew what love was but I didn't have a clue

I never found anything that makes me feel like I do about you

You you you, youuuuu, whoa you

At the last line I drawled it out as I dipped her. When it was over I stood her up and brought my lips to hers. We had been kissing for what felt like forever when I heard my father's voice.

"What on earth is going on here?" He asked. I could hear my mother's laughter coming from behind him. I don't think I had ever turned so red in my life. Bella was no better.

"Mom Dad? What are ya'll doing here? I thought ya'll were out for the day."

"Well, we finished early and we thought we would come help or take the kids but I can tell that the kids aren't here and you're doing just fine." My mama said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to see you again." Bella said with embarrassment.

"None of that Mrs. Cullen crap. She's my mother-in-law and a bitch at that. Sorry honey. Call me Esme and him Carlisle." Mama said with the wave of her hand.

"Hey! My mother is not a bitch," dad said to mom, "she is a nice woman. It's nice to see you again too, Bella."

"I'll choose to ignore that. On another note, do ya'll need help? Or if you want to go get the kids wherever they are we can finish up here. Where are the kids?" she asked.

"They are over at my parents' house. We ran into them while we were picking up the paint from Lowe's," Bella answered. "We can go get them? Or I can and ya'll can stay here and finish this and I can pick up some pizza on the way back? It's up to ya'll."

"How about Bella and I go pick up the kids and ya'll finish painting." My mama jumped in before I could answer.

"Mama, I don't know about that. I'll just go with her." I said in a rush, not wanting to put Bella on the spot.

"No, Edward it's fine. She can go with me. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other. But first I need to shower and change. I look like a cartoon gone bad. I'll just run home, shower and get my car." Bella said reassuring.

"Are you sure? At least take my truck. It's got a built in DVD player and Aiden's stuff is already in it."

"No, Edward. Your truck is brand new. I am not driving that thing and being held responsible if something happens to it. My car has a DVD player too and I can easily transfer Aiden's stuff into my car." She argued back.

"Bella, please, take my truck. It's storming outside and I'll feel better knowing your safe. Please?" I wasn't afraid to beg.

"UH! You're impossible. Fine, I'll drive your damn truck, but if I hurt it, it's not my fault. Got it? Good." She said with her hands on her hips giving me a little bit of attitude.

"Edward I like this one. Be sure to keep her." My dad said, making Bella blush. "Alright, well I'm going to go home and shower. I'll be back in a bit to get the truck, and you, Esme." She said walking toward the door.

"Why don't you just shower here? I mean you still have your clothes from earlier over here. There's no sense in you going over there just to come back over here while it's storming." I said with reason.

"But I have my shampoo at my house. I'll be right back. It's not going to kill me to get a little wet in the rain. I'm getting in the shower anyway. And don't even argue with me. I'm going to my house right across the street. Deal with it Edward. Now, if you will excuse me I will be back in about twenty to thirty minutes." She huffed as she walked out the door. She didn't even give me the chance to respond.

"I like her. She's not afraid to put you in your place." Mama said laughing.

"I'm glad ya'll like her, because she's not going anywhere anytime soon, as long as I have a say in it. Oh, by the way I didn't get a chance to call Alice. I've been busy today so I'll call her tomorrow or I'll just talk to her when they come over. You did ask them to help right?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. They will be here. She said that they have some news for us. I hope it's nothing bad. Maybe she's pregnant." Mama grinned while jumping up and down.

"Mama, calm down. You'll find out soon enough. Now, if you don't mind we need to hurry up and finish. I still have my room to paint and it's going on five in the afternoon. I need to have this done by tomorrow, the furniture will be here Tuesday morning. I'm hoping this will be dry by then." I said to my mama.

"It should be. Just leave some windows open in the rooms and the fumes should be out by then. Also, run a couple of fans. If, it still smells of fumes we will have to store the furniture in the garage until it's fume free." My dad said. Before I could respond Bella was walking in the door freshly showered.

"Hey. Are you ready Esme? I've already called my parents and told them we would be there soon. Also, what kind of pizza do ya'll like? That way I can order it and it be ready when I get there."

"Anything is fine Bella." My dad answered.

"Okay. How many?"

"Four is good. Between me and dad we can eat about two or more boxes." I laughed out.

"Four it is, two with everything and the other two with peperoni. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's more than fine. At least let us pay for it." Mama said.

"Absolutely not," Bella said with determination, "it's my treat."

"Bella, let me pay for it. After all you are helping me paint. It's the least I can do." I argued.

"Edward, you took me to that concert if anything, I owe you." She argued back.

"You wanted to see him and I found tickets, it was no big deal. Please let me pay. Please?" Damn, with her it seems I am always begging. She let out a huff so I'm guessing she gave up.

"Fine, but don't make this a habit. I can afford pizzas, Edward. Now, that dinner is settled we need to get going. My parents are expecting us. If, you want me to take your truck hand over the keys, hon." She said as she held out her hand.

"Do I look like I have them on me? They are on the counter in the kitchen. Do I at least get a kiss?" I asked pouting my lips. She just sighs and gives me a quick peck before telling me they will be back in about an hour or so. Depending on when the pizzas are ready.

"Damn, you got it bad son." My dad says, shaking his head. I just look at him and smile. I know.

BPOV

I found the keys to his truck right where he said they'd be.

"You sure you don't mind me coming with you Bella?" Esme asked me.

"No, I don't mind at all. If, anything I wouldn't want to be in there with those two. I really don't want to know what they will be talking about." I said laughing a little.

"That is true. Carlisle will probably grill him about you, then again that's not really his style." She said as I turned the truck on and backed out the driveway. I quickly dialed the number to the local pizza place and placed my order. There's only a thirty minute wait time – perfect.

"So, Esme, what is it that you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a teacher. I love working with children and Carlisle is retired Army."

"When I was growing up I had wanted to be a teacher but I changed my mind as I got older. I would love to go back to school but with Emma it's just not an option at the moment." I said, sighing a little.

"If, you don't mind me asking, does Emma have a father?"

"Emma's father knows about her, but he doesn't want to be in her life. He signed over all his rights and he hasn't contacted me since he walked that door." I stated honestly.

"Bella, I can understand your concern and I hope to get to know you. What do you do for a living?"

"I own a bookstore in Twelve Oaks and one downtown on River Street. I'm toying with the idea of opening up a third one, but I'm not positive yet." I said.

"Wait, you own 'Books and Bows'? I go there all the time to get my books. I absolutely love going there, you have such a great selection and I just love Emma's Corner." Esme gushed.

"Yes, I do. I'm glad you like the store. The whole Emma's Corner just happened, when I found out I was pregnant I began the project of creating a little kids section, and when I found out it was a girl I figured out her name and named the corner after her. Now, if I ever have any more kids then I will name a corner after them but until then I'll stick with Emma." I said. I knew she wanted to say more but she seemed a little hesitant. "Esme, just go ahead and ask me what you want. If, it's out of bounds then I will let you know. Okay?"

"Well, since you put it that way. What are your feelings toward my son? How do you feel about Aiden?" She asked. Before I could answer we were at the gate and I wasn't in my car with the barcode so I had to go over to the visitor's lane. I quickly told the guard who I was and the reason why I wasn't in my car. She asked for my license to verify my name so I handed them to her. Soon we were through the gate and I was able to answer her question.

"I care for Edward, I really do. It's too soon to say love but I have a feeling that it could come to that. As for Aiden, who doesn't love that little boy? I can honestly say that I have already fallen in love with Aiden. I know he'll be just like his father when he grows up. Even if things don't work out with Edward and me I will still find a way to be in that little boy's life. I can promise you that." I stated with absolute honesty.

"Wow, Bella. I didn't expect that much. I can already tell that you will be good for my son." She said with certainty. Thateffectively ended our conversation because we pulled up in my parents' drive.

I'll just sit here while you get the kids." Esme said.

"Don't be silly. With all the stuff my parents probably bought them today I'm going to need help lugging those two out of here." I laughed out. Esme just nodded her head and got out the truck. When we reached my parents door I knocked because I didn't have my key with me. The door flew open and Emma ran straight into my legs.

"Mama! I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you too baby. Did you have fun with granddaddy and grandma?" I asked while walking the inside.

"Yeah. Granddaddy played dollies with me, grandma was busy with the baby." She said smiling.

"Really? I bet that was fun. Where's grandma at?" I asked. She didn't answer she just pointed to the living room. "Go get your things. We are going to leave as soon as you're ready." I said as she ran off. I just laughed as we headed toward the living room.

"Hey mom. How were they? Oh, this is Esme, Edward's mother. Esme this is my mom Renee." I said introducing the two.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Renee." Esme said as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Esme." My mom responded. "They were angels. Your dad played with Emma and I kept an eye on Aiden. How was shopping?"

"It was great. It didn't take too long after ya'll took the kids. I still don't know why ya'll were at Sears? Ya'll have enough stuff plus ya'll were in the baby/toy section. Why? Emma has more than enough toys and I'm sure Claire and Connor do too. Wait, their birthday is coming up, right?" I asked.

"Yes, Claire and Connor's birthday is in a few weeks. So, we went shopping for their presents and we got Emma some things too. Aiden too since he was with us." She said with a smile.

"Mom, Emma has enough toys. You didn't have to get Aiden anything although that was very nice of you." I whined out.

"Oh, quit your whining. You sound like your brother when he doesn't get the last piece of cake at dessert." She said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am. Where's daddy?"

"Shower, Emma put makeup on him." She laughed out. Before I could answer Emma came around the corner with her stuff and some of Aiden's. How she carried it all I have no idea but she did.

"Emma, would you like some help?" Esme asked her.

"Nope. I gots it." She grunted out.

"Emma, what did I say about using your manners?" I said sternly.

"To always use them. I'm sorry mama."

"It's okay. Just remember for next time." I said. She just nodded her head. "Okay, mom we better get going. I still need to pick up dinner and get her in bed." I sighed out.

"Okay. I'll tell your dad you said goodnight." She said. I nodded and picked Aiden up from the pack-in-play. Once, I had him settled in his car seat I picked it up and grabbed the diaper bag. Meanwhile, Esme helped Emma with her stuff, I'm surprised Emma didn't put up a fuss seeing as she doesn't know Esme. Oh well, I'm not going to complain.

We finally got them settled in the truck with a DVD going to keep their attention. Well, Emma anyway, Aiden's still a bit young. Esme and I chatted about different topics on the way to the pizza place. Once we arrived she said she would sit in the truck with the kids while I ran in to grab dinner. There wasn't a long line so I was in and out pretty fast. When I reached the truck Esme was on the phone with someone so I just put the pizzas between Emma and Aiden. Emma knew better than to touch them so I knew I wouldn't have to watch her. As I was pulling out my cell rang so I hurried to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Bella. I wanted to know if it was alright if we move dinner to your house? Mine smells like paint fumes and I don't want the kids breathing it in." Edward said.

"Yeah, that's fine. We will be back in a few minutes so ya'll go ahead and clean up." I said.

"Thanks love. I'll see you in a few. Just park my truck in your driveway."

"Sure will hon." We said our goodbyes and hung up. When I sat the phone down Esme was giving me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing dear. It's just hearing how you talk to my son. I can already tell ya'll are falling for one another." She said.

I didn't say anything when she said that. I just pondered with my thoughts. All too soon we were turning into my driveway, Edward and Carlisle were sitting in my rocking chairs on the front porch. When Edward saw us pull up he jumped to help unload. Esme grabbed the pizzas, Edward grabbed Aiden, Carlisle grabbed their stuff, and I grabbed Emma. I made sure everything was out of his truck and unlocked the front door.

"We can eat in the dining room if you want or we can eat in the living room." I said.

"Dining room is fine Bella." Carlisle said.

"Okay." I dropped Emma's stuff in the living room and headed to the dining room to eat dinner. We all chatted about different things nothing in particular. Emma has surprised me the most though, she didn't even know Carlisle and Esme and she went to them without a problem. When we had finished and they were getting ready to go she did start throwing a tantrum.

"No, I don't want you to leave." She cried while holding on to Carlisle's leg. I was about to say something but he said something before I could step in.

"I'll tell you what Emma. If, your mom will let you next weekend you can come stay the night with Esme and I." He said looking at her.

"I think that's a good idea. We can take Emma and Aiden for the night and let you two go do something." Esme said.

"Oh, Esme I don't know. I wouldn't want to ruin the weekend for ya'll." I expressed.

"Nonsense, we want to. Just think about it and let us know when you come for Wednesday dinner. You are coming, right?" Esme grilled.

"Yes, ma'am, we will be there." I said as I went over to hug both of them.

"Good. We better get going, I have an early day tomorrow," Esme said while reaching for the door, "I'll see you later Bella. Edward, you'll be home soon?"

"Yep, I'm just going to say goodnight. I still need to shower and get Aiden ready for bed." He told them as they walked out the door.

"Emma, go upstairs and get your stuff together for your bath. I'll be right up."

"Night, Edvard. See you later." She said hugging his legs.

"Night, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow." He said picking her up. He hugged her and gave her a kiss before setting her down. She walked up the stairs and headed to her room to get her things.

"Goodnight Bella. I need to get him ready for bed along with myself."

"Same here. I'm beat." I said hugging his torso. I leaned up and gave him a goodnight kiss it was sweet and innocent we were too tired for a full blown make out session.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Are you going in to work?"

"Yeah, I need to go in and do some paperwork and payroll." I sighed out.

"Then I may just pop by and see you." He breathed in my hair.

"I look forward to it." I whispered.

"Goodnight Bella." He gave me another kiss and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as he grabbed Aiden along with his stuff. I tried to help him but he refused, saying he had it under control. We kissed one more time and then he left. Now, to give Emma a bath. Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it..
> 
> You by Chris Young:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0EtpEdZWZY


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. All of that belongs to S.M. I do, however, own this story and this plot.

BPOV

I was jarred awake this morning to my daughter trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes, looked at the clock and saw that it was only four in the morning. She never gets up at this time and that had me worried. I moved quickly, scooping her up and holding her tightly to my chest. She felt warmer than usual so I asked her what was wrong.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? Are you sick?" I fired out at her.

"Sick. My tummy hurts," she grumbled against me. I felt her forehead to see if she was warm, but warm wasn't the word, she was burning up. I reached for the thermometer that I kept in my bedside table for times like these and stuck it in her mouth. Nearly a minute later it beeped, 100.6. It was high but not high enough to go to the doctor.

"Honey, I'm going to lay you down while I go downstairs and get you some medicine." I put her down in the middle of the bed, covered her up, and hurried down the stairs. Once I located the children's Motrin, I poured the correct dosage, grabbed her some ginger ale, and hurried back up the stairs. Emma was cuddled under the blankets with tears pouring down her face.

"Aww, Emma," I said as I sat down on the bed. "Baby, can you sit up for me? I need to give you some medicine. I promise you can lie back down." She didn't even respond as she sat up. I handed her the Motrin and she downed it. She made a sour face and I handed her the ginger ale. When she finished I took the cup from her and laid her back down. There was no going back to sleep for me so, I decided to go to my office and do some paperwork in case I wasn't able to go into work this morning. I kissed her on the head and walked to the adjoining door that lead me to my office. I fired up my computer, put on my glasses, and pulled out the books. Once, I had everything together I got down to business. I paid the bills at the store, wrote the checks for the employee's, made a note to look into direct deposit, and I even looked into some space over on Abercorn for a new store. I can afford it, actually more than afford it. It would be a good investment but then again I wasn't so sure. I mean, I loved the space but I would have really liked to build the store myself. Well not myself, but you get the picture. I made another note to look into that. I finally looked at the clock and noticed it was well after six, I quickly put everything in its spot, and shut down the desktop. I checked in on Emma who was still fast asleep, she had the color back in her face, and she wasn't burning up anymore. I decided to shower then I would wake her up and check her temp.

I showered quickly but made sure I didn't skip over anything. This is one time I was actually grateful that I had the laser hair removal done a couple of months ago. Now, it didn't take as long to get everything done. I finished rinsing my hair and shut off the water. Emma was still asleep when I walked back into my bedroom and I hated to wake her but I had too.

"Emma, honey, wake up. I need to check your temperature and make sure you are okay," I said while stroking her hair. She made a grumbling sound and turned over.

"Emma, come on. Wake up for mommy." She finally opened one eye and gave me an evil look. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny, mommy. I was having a good dream," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Really? What about?" I inquired.

"I dreamed that you and Edward got married and that Aiden was my brother. And that you had another baby," she said smiling.

"Wow, that was some dream. But you know, baby, Edward and I have only been dating for a few weeks. It's too soon to talk marriage and babies."

"So? I want Edward to be my daddy. All my friends have daddies but me. I want a daddy, mommy, and I want it to be Edward," she said pounding her fists into the mattress.

"Oh, honey. We will see, okay? Now, let's check your temperature. If you don't have one, you can go with me to the store today. How's that?"

"Yay!"

I laughed and reached for the thermometer on the nightstand. I stuck it under her tongue and waited for the reading. It finally beeped after about three minutes, 98.6, her normal temperature. Good as new.

"Well bug, you are back to normal. Now let's both get dressed and then I'll make us some breakfast. Do you want pancakes, waffles, or eggs?"

"Ummm… waffles and bacon!"

"Waffles and bacon it is. But we better hurry. Its seven thirty and we need to be outta here by eight thirty."

She didn't respond. She jumped off the bed and headed to her room. I chuckled and got up, walking over to my closet and pulling out a pantsuit and matching undergarments. I laid them out on my bed, walked to my bathroom and finished doing my hair and makeup. I finished getting dressed and headed to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. I pulled my apron over my suit so the grease from the bacon wouldn't ruin my top. As I was pulling out the waffle iron, the phone rang. Who could it be at this hour? I walked over to grab it off the counter when I saw the number. I smile spread across my face involuntary of course.

"Good morning handsome. How are you this morning?"

"Good morning to you too beautiful. I'm doing better now that I am talking to you. How's your morning been?"

"Hectic. Emma, woke me up at four this morning running a fever of 100.6. So, I gave her some Motrin, laid her back down, and went into my office to finish up some paperwork and to write the checks for everyone. I also looked for a space for another store but I don't know. I figured I would talk to you about it and see what you thought."

"How is Emma? Is she feeling better? Sounds like you had quite the morning. As for your space, I think it would be best to buy something that is already built because here in Savannah you won't find a place to build on where you would get a lot of business. Now, if you want tons of business your best bet would be to find a space in one or both of the malls. Because we both know how crowded those places are."

"Yes, she is fine now. Her temperature is back to normal. I'm making us breakfast before we leave to go to the store. Do you want to come over?

"I'm glad she's feeling better. Sure, just let me get Aiden ready and we will be there."

"Alright, we will see you in a bit."

"Bye, love."

"Bye handsome." And with that we hung up. Now, to busy myself with breakfast. I put the bacon on and started making the waffles from scratch.

"Emma! Hurry up kiddo! Edward will be here soon!" I yelled from the kitchen. I didn't hear her response but I didn't have to instead I heard her footsteps, or more like stomps, as she ran down the stairs.

"Yay! Edward!" she screamed while jumping up and down.

"Yes. Edward. Now, grab those plates there and set the table. Don't forget the set out the napkins and forks. I'll get the knives."

"Yes, mommy." While she finished that, I finished up the bacon and waffles. I had just plated everything when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Emma yelled out.

"Ask who is there first. Don't just answer it Emma!" I yelled after her.

"Who's there? Mommy said I can't let you in until you tell me who you are!" she yelled through the door. It was Edward of course because I heard her scream, 'Edward'.

"Hey, love. Something smells good," he said as he sat down Aiden's car seat.

"I hope you like waffles and bacon."

"I love them," he breathed out as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest.

"I'm glad. Next time I'll make more than just this but I was in a hurry this morning," I respired into his chest. I leaned up just enough to give him a kiss on his chin but he had other ideas and my lips landed on his. It was slow and sweet, nothing like the one we shared yesterday.

"Mama, can we eat now?" I heard Emma ask from the table. "I don't want to see kissy-face anymore." Edward pulled away with a chuckle.

"Yes, Emma. We can eat now," I said. Edward and I took ours seats and dug in. Well, he dug in, I took my time.

"Mama, do I have to go with you this morning?"

"Why? Do you not want to go?"

"I did this morning. But now I wanna spend the day with Edward and Aiden. Please, mama, please?" she begged. Great, now she is pulling out the puppy dog eyes like Emmett.

"Alright, fine. It's okay with me if it's okay with Edward."

"Edward, can I spend the day with you?"

"You sure can, sweet pea. I'll tell you what; I'll take you to Oatland Island to see all the animals. How's that sound?"

"Yay! Can we go now? I wanna see the lions!"

"Sweet pea, they don't have lions there. They have bobcats, foxes, and deer. Stuff like that. I would have to take you to Florida or South Carolina to see those types of animals."

"Can we go there then? I wanna see the lions!"

"How about we go on the weekend? Make it a day thing on Saturday, that way your mom can go with us. What do you say to that?"

"Okay, I guess that's fine. Only if you promise."

"I promise, sweet pea," he said holding out his pinkie finger. I couldn't help but laugh at that sight.

"Alright you two, I need to load up the dishwasher and get going. Emma, you behave for Edward today. I don't want him to tell me you were bad. If, he does then you are grounded from the TV. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be good." I shook my head and started gathering the plates.

"Love, go on. I'll get these loaded. Oatland Island doesn't open until ten so we still have some time to kill. I'll get these done, feed Aiden again, and get her stuff ready."

"Are you sure? I can do this real fast."

"No, go. I got it from here."

"Alright, if you are sure. Do you want to meet up for lunch? Or do you just want to meet back here for dinner? I can cook."

"I'll call you when we leave Oatland to see if you want to meet up. I can always pick up lunch and we can eat at the store? Just tell me which one you will be at?"

"I'll be at the one on River Street. But don't worry about picking up lunch, we can walk over to Dockside and eat."

"Sounds great. I've heard the food there is wonderful, I've just never been home to eat there."

"You will love it, and on that note, I've got to get going. Ya'll have fun." I kissed Emma on the forehead and told her I loved her. I did the same to Aiden and gave Edward an innocent kiss because of little eyes. I grabbed my things and high tailed it to my car. I was sitting at the red light at Skidaway and Waters when I realized I had forgotten to give Edward a key to the house just in case he needed it. The light had just turned green when I reached for my phone it was too late when I heard the screeching of car tires. I looked to my left just in time to see a truck coming at me. I didn't have time to think before everything went black.

EPOV

As soon as Bella was out of the door, Emma was up and running toward the living room. I didn't have to look to know she was turning Tinkerbell on, and after a few seconds I was proved correct. I shook my head, silently laughing about how predictable she was. I quickly rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. When I was done with that I made Aiden his bottle, picked him up, and headed to the living room to feed him and watch Emma.

"Emma, sweet pea, don't sit that close to the TV. It's bad for your eyes." She didn't even respond, she just scooted back and got comfortable. I got Aiden settled in my arms and put the bottle to his mouth. He sucked it down greedily as I watched a fairy fly around tinkering with things. The things kids watch nowadays. Aiden finished his bottle in record time so I burped and changed his stinky diaper.

"Emma, it's time to go. Why don't you take out Tinkerbelle and I'll play it for you in the truck."

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, sweet pea." She beamed as she took out the DVD and gathered her things. I put Aiden in his car seat and gathered his diaper bag.

"You ready?"

"Yep, I got the movie and my stuff."

"Alright, let's go."

I picked up Aiden's car seat and guided Emma out the door. I loaded the kids up in the truck silently, thanking God that I had bought a car seat for Emma just the other day because Bella forgot to leave me the one from her car. I had just finished putting Tinkerbelle on and shut the door when I noticed a police car pull up. I looked around thinking that maybe they would be going to a neighbor's house but my thoughts where answered when he walked up to me.

"May I help you?" I asked with worry in my tone.

"Yes, is this the house of Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, it is. She's not here at the moment she left for work about an hour ago. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, I am. Is there something wrong? Where's Bella?"

"Sir, it seems Ms. Swan was involved in a car accident this morning. You need to get to the hospital immediately. They have her at Memorial Health."

"What happened? How bad is she hurt?"

"Sir, I would advise you to get there as soon as possible." Before I could answer him Emma had rolled down the window and was now shouting at me.

"Edward! Are we going to go? I want to see the animals so I can tell mama about them at lunch!"

"Hold on Emma. I'll be right there," I said to her, "has anyone called her brother? I don't know his name she refers to him as 'Teddy Bear' for some reason. As, for her parents they are out of the country on a second honeymoon."

"Her brother has been contacted. He lives in Statesboro and he will be here in a few hours with traffic the way it is."

"Okay. I better get going." I didn't give him a chance to respond before I was jogging back to the truck. My knee hurt like a bitch while doing it but I could care less at the moment.

"Emma, sweet pea, we aren't going to be able to go see the animals today. I'll explain why in a few minutes. Right now, we need to get somewhere fast." The hurt in her eyes was too much to bear with. "I promise we will go another day. In fact, it will be just you and me. No Aiden or mommy. How does that sound?"

"Okay, I guess. But where are we going?"

"To the hospital, sweet pea, something happened to mommy."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, sweet pea. I just don't know. I promise to tell you more when we get there." She just nodded her head as tears feel from her eyes. It took all I had not to reach back there and pull her up front. I knew it wasn't safe but it killed me to see tears falling from my sweet pea's eyes. I pulled the truck out the driveway and hauled ass to the hospital as fast as I could without it being too dangerous for the kids. I used the Bluetooth to call my parents to tell them what had happened and to ask them to meet me at the just in case the kids couldn't go see her. Traffic was a bitch but thankfully it didn't take long to get there. I bypassed the whole 'scene of the accident' just in case it hadn't been cleaned up yet. Hell, I didn't even want to think about it. I just needed to know that she was going to be okay. I found a parking space on the third level of the parking garage. I unloaded the kids as fast as I could and hurried to the ER. When I approached the desk it was empty. Not a single person in sight. Where the fuck is everybody? I asked myself. No sooner than I thought that, someone returned.

"May I help you sir?"

"Yes, my girlfriend Isabella Swan was brought in earlier. Can you tell me where she is?"

"She's in surgery. I can have someone escort you to a room where the doctor will come and talk to you when they are finished. Just make sure to give the lady at the desk in the lounge your name and contact number."

"Okay, thank you," she motioned for an orderly to show us where to go. I picked Aiden up with one hand and held onto Emma's hand with the other. The orderly lead us through the hospital and into the lounge. I thanked him and walked over to the desk so I could give the lady my information.

"Uh, I was told to give you my information so the doctor will come talk to me when my girlfriend is out of surgery."

"Yes, just fill out this paper and I'll input it into the system. What is your girlfriend's name?"

"Isabella Swan." I filled out the paper and handed it back to her.

"Alright, dear, that board right there will show her first initial and last name. It will tell you how long she has been in surgery and when she comes out. Also, this phone right here behind me will ring and when it does someone will answer it and call out the last name that they are looking for. If it's her name just walk over to the phone and speak with the nurse. She will tell you when the doctor will be coming out and where you can find Ms. Swan."

"Okay, thank you. Her brother is supposed to be coming is there any way you can let me know when he arrives?"

"I sure will. I'm not allowed to give out any information without consulting you first unless you tell me otherwise."

"I would tell you to tell her brother but I don't even know his name. She never referred to him by his name."

"Okay. I will let you know if someone calls or comes up here."

"Thank you." She nodded her head and I grabbed the kids and found a couch nearby so Emma could lay her head down. My poor sweet pea looked so pitiful.

"Daddy, is mama going to be okay?" I was stunned and it took me a few moments to give her an answer.

"I don't know, sweet pea. I hope so. But you just have to remember that your mama is a strong woman and she would never leave you if she had a choice."

"I just want her to be okay." She crawled in my lap and sobbed into my chest. It broke my heart to hear her cry knowing that there was nothing I could do about it. I rubbed her back and rocked her until her crying turned into hiccups.

"Sweet pea, what do you say about sitting next to me while I tend to Aiden? You can snuggle into my side while we wait for your uncle and my parents to get here." She nodded her head and moved to sit beside me while she tucked her head into the side of my chest. I unstrapped Aiden from his car seat and got him situated in my arms. He was starting to get fussy so I checked his diaper which needed to be changed. I was just about to tell Emma to come with me when my parents walked into the lounge.

"Mom, over here," I said just loud enough for her to hear me. When she caught my eye tears welded up in her eyes as she sprinted across the room.

"Oh, baby! Have you heard anything? Is she alright?" she shot out.

"No, they haven't said anything other than her being in surgery. Dad, do you think you can pull some strings?"

"I'll see what I can do son," he said as he walked off in search of someone.

"Are you alright? Emma?"

"She nodded off just before you and dad got here. Speaking of kids, do you think you can go change Aiden? I don't want to wake Emma and I want to be here when Bella's brother gets here."

"Sure, honey." She took Aiden out of my arms and grabbed the diaper bag and went in search of the restrooms. Emma snuggled deeper into my side and I couldn't help but smile. When she called me daddy, it surprised me, I had no idea she felt that way. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella would think or say about it. I loved Bella with everything I had but I'd been too chicken to tell her because it may be too soon; but after today I didn't think I could hold back anymore. As for Emma, I loved her like a daughter. I couldn't imagine my life without them in it. I wished I would just wake up and this be a bad dream but that was not going to happen. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone causing some commotion at the desk. The form of the man looked so damn familiar but I couldn't place him. My thoughts would be answered though, the lady caught my eye and motioned me over. I gently picked up Emma and settled her onto my shoulder as I made my way over to the desk.

"Is she out of surgery?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

"She will be out in just a few minutes. They are just finishing up and they will take her to ICU and the doctor will come out here and speak with you and her brother here," she said as she pointed to the man standing beside me. I didn't get a chance to speak because Emma woke up.

"Daddy, I have to pee."

"Daddy?" I heard the man say. Emma turned her head so fast and yelled out,

"Uncle Em!"

"Uncle Em?" I asked in a wondering tone. I looked up at the man that stood before me and I realized why he looked so familiar.

"Well, if it ain't First Sergeant Pain in the ass," I said with a smile gracing my face for the first time since all this happened.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Sergeant Major I got a stick up my ass," he laughed out.

"How have you been, Emmett?" I asked pulling him into a one armed hug.

"I've been better. How about you?"

"Same here. So, you are Bella's big brother huh?"

"Yes, I am. How long y'all been fucking around?"

"Not fucking around, Emmett," I all but growled out. He didn't get a chance to respond when my mother returned with Aiden.

"He wants a bottle, Edward. Do you want to feed him or do you want me too?" my mama asked.

"I can feed him. They're just finishing up with Bella and the doctor will be out soon. I need a bit of a distraction. Emma, can I put you down? Or you can go see Uncle Em."

"No!" She screamed out as she wrapped her arms and legs around my neck and waist. Damn, this girl had a grip like no other. "Don't let me go. Please?" she cried.

"Alright, sweet pea, I gotcha," I soothed as I rubbed my hand down her back trying to calm her down. "Mom, will you feed him?" She just shook her head with a frown on her face.

"So, how did you and my sister meet?" he asked as he followed me over to where we were sitting before he showed up.

"Believe it or not we met at a grocery store and then we met again when I bought a house right across the street from her."

"No shit. You bought ol' Ms. Gardner's house?"

"I guess. But the people who had it moved and I don't think their name was Gardner."

"No, Ms. Gardner used to live there before her kids had her move in with them."

"Where's your wife? I know you have one?"

"She's on her way. I wanted to get here as fast as I could so she took the kids to drop them off with one of our friends. Have you tried to call my parents? I tried but couldn't get through."

"No, I figured you would call them. We were about to leave to go to Oatland Island when the police showed up. Emma didn't want to spend the day at the store with Bella she wanted to stay with me. So, I was going to take her and Aiden to see the animals."

"Wow, I'm surprised. Normally all she wants is Bella. She never wants to come stay with us or mom and dad. It takes a lot of persuasion just to get her to go anywhere."

"Believe me I was surprised too. Not to mention she started calling me daddy earlier when we arrived here. I don't care if she calls me that I'm just worried about Bella's reaction when she hears it."

"Damn man. I can understand where you are coming from. Bella will probably flip but just assure her that you aren't going anywhere and she will come around. Trust me. I know my little sister," he said with a small smile. Just as I was fixing to say something else I noticed a doctor walk over to the desk and the lady motion to us. I stood up as quickly as I could without disturbing Emma which wasn't that hard. As the doctor got closer my breathing picked up and I started sweating. I couldn't help but think the worst.

"Mr. Cullen? Mr. Swan?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. This is Emmett Swan. Bella's brother."

"How's my sister? Is she alright?"

"Why don't we go in this room over here, that way we don't disturb those around."

"Okay. Mom, do you want to stay out here with Aiden and wait for dad or do you want to come in with us?"

"I'll wait out here for your dad. He should be back soon." I nodded my head and followed Emmett into the room. I shut the door and took a seat at the table while the doctor went to the other side.

"Now, Emmett, Edward, it's not going to be an easy recovery for Ms. Swan. She has some brain swelling, a broken left leg, and broken ribs. She had some internal bleeding along the abdominal wall and one of her ribs punctured her left lung. We went in and repaired her lung and stopped the bleeding. She is in ICU in a medical induced coma and she will stay in one until the swelling comes down, she is on a ventilator, that doesn't mean that she can't breathe on her own because she can, but I have her on one for now just to help her, her lung is repaired it's just going to be hard for her. Her leg is in a brace, normally I would put it in a cast but right now it will be okay until she wakes up. There is no telling how long that will be so make sure her affairs are in order." he said with a compassionate tone.

"How long do you think it will take her to recover?" Emmett asked.

"It's hard to say. Only time will tell."

"How soon before we can see her?" I asked clearing my throat.

"She's getting settled now so give the nurses about thirty minutes or so and you can see her. She is in the ICU in the Heart and Vascular unit. No, nothing is wrong with her heart that's just were we had the space."

"Okay. How often do you go in and check on her?" I asked him.

"I will check on her anywhere from five to eight times a day. It depends if I have a surgery to perform. If, I don't then I'm on rounds." I nodded my head and continued to rub my hand down Emma's back. I'm glad she slept through this so she didn't have to hear what was being said. I would have left her with my mom but I didn't want to chance her waking up.

"How long will she be in the hospital?" I asked.

"It depends on when her swelling goes down, when she wakes up, if she develops an infection, how her tests look. It depends on so many things. I can't give you a certain day, anything can happen."

"I understand."

"I think that's all the questions I have for now. I'll be sure to contact you if I think of any," Emmett said.

"You can call or you can have me paged. Someone will be able to get in touch with me." Emmett and I both nodded our heads as we stood up to leave. I held my hand out of the doctor and he took it. I turned and walked out of the room toward my parents and Aiden. I could hear Emmett talking on his cell phone behind me I was guessing he called his wife. I walked over to my parents to tell them what the doctor had said and my dad told me that he found out the same thing from the chief of staff. I guess having friends in high places was a good thing.

"Emma, sweet pea, will you wake up for me?" I whispered into her ear as I rubbed on her back. "Sweet pea, it's time to wake up." She moaned and turned her head but didn't wake up. "Sweet pea, it's time to eat and then maybe we can go see mommy." Now, that got her attention.

"Really? I can see mommy?"

"I'm not going to promise but we will see okay? How about we worry about feeding you before we do anything? Do you want to get a sandwich from here?"

"Yes, please. Can I get chips too?"

"Sure sweet pea. Do ya'll want anything?" I asked my parents and Emmett.

"No, honey, we are fine," my mama said.

"Nah, I'm going to stand outside and wait for Rose. She should be here anytime now. Plus, I'm going to try and get ahold of our parents."

"Okay, let me know if you get them." He shook his head as he walked out of the lounge.

"Alright, miss Emma, let's get you fed," I said as we walked over to the counter to get her some food. She ended up wanting a turkey sandwich, cheddar and sour cream chips and an apple juice. She gave me the puppy dog face when I said apple juice but oh well. I went to sit her down at one of the tables here and she screamed bloody murder so she ended up eating while sitting on my lap. I just wondered what she was going to do when I went in to see Bella. There ain't no way she's going in without me seeing what she looks like first then deciding on whether or not Emma can see her.

"Sweet pea, do you think you can sit with my mama while I go in and see mommy? I promise to come right back out."

"No! I don't want you to leave me! Please!" she cried.

"Sweet pea, it will only be for a few minutes. I promise I won't be long."

"No! Don't leave me!"

"Sweet pea, I'm not going to leave you. I promise. I just want to see mommy before I take you in. I'll even leave Aiden with you so you know I'll come back."

"No, daddy, no!" she cried as she held on to me for dear life. This was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe, if I had someone distract her while for a bit so I could go in.

"Okay, sweet pea. Calm down. I promise I won't leave you," I whispered as I soothed her. "Shhh, it's alright." I continued to rub her back to get her to calm down. I looked around the room and noticed some people giving me sympathy looks and my parents giving me the same look also. Her cries turned into hiccups after a few minutes and I tried to clean up the mess on the table with one hand. Once, that was done I walked over to my parents where Aiden was sleeping in his car seat.

"Will you guys walk up with me?"

"You know we will son," my dad answered. I just nodded as I grabbed the diaper bag but my mom took it out of my hand and gave me a look as she picked up Aiden's car seat. I turned and headed toward the Heart and Vascular ICU. Emma had her arms wrapped around my neck and her little hands where playing with my hair. At least she was calm and that's all that matters at the moment. When I reached the elevator I pressed the 'up' button and waited for it to come. A few moments later we were in it riding up to the second floor. The waiting room wasn't that packed so we found seats every easily.

"Emma, sweet pea, do you think you can sit with Mrs. Esme and Mr. Carlisle while I go use the restroom?" I hated lying to her but maybe this was the only way. "I would take you but I can't take you in the boy's room. Can you do this for me? I'll be back in a little bit."

"But daddy, I don't want you to leave me," she said as her bottom lips trembled.

"Sweet pea, I'll be right back. I just have to use the restroom." She just shook her head a little and I handed her to my dad but she didn't go easily. In fact she didn't want to let go but she finally did. When he had her I made a beeline for the telephone to call ICU, at that moment I was thankful that was the direction for the restroom because her eyes where following me everywhere. I picked up the phone and waited for someone to answer the other end. I could hear Emma asking about me and that only meant she was going to be up and running around in just a few seconds. I told to nurse on the other line who I was here to see and she buzzed me in at that time Emma was coming around the corner with my dad hot on her heels.

"Daddy!" She screamed. It broke my heart but I needed to see Bella so I quickly walked through the door and toward my loves room. I washed my hands in the sink by her room because they said I couldn't enter without washing my hands. When I was done nothing prepared me for the sight that met me when I walked in the room. Not even being in Iraq and seeing the worst of things. The sight of my Bella lying in a bed with a machine breathing for her and all kinds of cords and machines running, she looked nothing like the person I had just seen, touched, laughed and kissed this morning. No, this Bella looked so fragile. I took small steps toward her bed, ignoring the nurse sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, I grabbed her hand and grasped onto it for dear life. And for the first time in my life I cried. I cried for Emma, Emmett, Renee, Charlie, Aiden, and most of all myself. I cried for Bella. I cried because I didn't know when I would see her warm chocolate eyes. My knees shook as I sat down in the chair and dropped my head onto her bed as I gripped her hand. I cried until I had nothing left to cry out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Please leave me some love or hate. Either way.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Should I continue?


End file.
